We Met in The Sky
by AllianceXCross
Summary: Hiccup must navigate his way through his unaccepting world and confront temptations of forbidden love. "There's this rush and then this alien sensation surging through me. He's in my head; under my skin. He has so much control over me I'm hypnotized - basically memorized. I know this is wrong, I know I might just be crazy. But I wouldn't have it any other way" - Hiccup.
1. Chapter 1 - For a moment, their eyes met

__**Authors pre-notes: This is my first ever crossover and it's a little strange, I'm really trying to keep all the characters as in - uh..character as I possibly can! There will be SOME tweaks but nothing weird, I promise! The settings in Berk BTW! Also, I am more of a first person writer, I find it easier to get into character this way and relate to them, but I decided to put a little spin on things. Any first person in this story is either a dream or something from the past! Anyways, enjoy! **

Astrid._ She has this long, golden hair that she always pulled back into a messy braid. Her bangs are tedious and never want to stick back properly behind her head band. Then her piercing blue eyes, they were a perfect shade of blue, not too light not too dark._

_Not only was she beautiful. But she was strong too. As a fighter, she stood a better chance in the ring than most of the Vikings our age._

_Then there were those moments where she would look at me. Actually look at me with those perfect eyes of hers. I wondered if she knew they melted me._

_Her eyes got wide, her mouth dropping in a short of O shape and a smile spread across my face. She really does see me!_

_"Hiccup!" She yelled as she began to spin around and bolt the opposite direction._

_I jumped to turn around, face to face with a deadly natter. His snout was huge and his scales were rough. He looked pointedly at me before raising his large head, his mouth opening slightly as gas began to leak out. There was a loud roar before I clenched my eyes shut and held out my hands in front of my face._

_I felt hot fire soaring across my skin. And then I heard Astrid's battle cry, the heat in front of me disappearing and a loud crack from breaking wood struck out loud._

_"Do you think this is some kind of joke?" Astrid glared down at me._

_"N-no, I was – "_

_"Our parents' war is about to become ours," Astrid leaned closer to me before pulling back, "figure out what side you're on."_

Hiccup's eyes slowly began to open, the dream of his past feeling more real than before. It was back in the time where he was pretty much a no body. Today though, that was all different. Today, he is someone of stature. Even though no one knew just how he had suddenly became so good with dragons. Not yet anyways.

He jumped out of bed threw on his deer skinned vest and grabbed his riding gear. It was time to see Toothless. The best time to go and see him was early in the morning, as early as it could get really. Because no one is really up and even if they are they couldn't follow him because it is still dark and the second Hiccup entered the woods he could blend instantly into the dark shadows.

As soon as he made it to the spot, Toothless jumped over to him. Hiccup smiled in return, and looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Do you think we could make it if it snowed?" he mused to himself and began setting up Toothless for the flight.

When it was time to launch the flight became harder the higher they got. The snow was flashing in both of their eyes. But to not be detected as easily they needed to be as high in the air as they could.

"Maybe we should call it quits, buddy," Hiccup leaned low talking into Toothless ear. The dragon whined and shook his head, powering harder through the sky.

For up here, Berk looked peaceful. It looked like a normal village. One that didn't have a long hatred against dragons or one that didn't have such stubborn beings on it.

Just peaceful.

The wind began to pick up, beginning to blow small glass like shards of snow into Toothless eyes. He whimpered and stopped sharply, before closing his wings and falling downward towards the roaring waters.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, attempting to grab onto the reins. Toothless spread out his wings suddenly, trying to stop the fall. Hiccup flew up wards, his harness detaching from his waist. He yelled, trying to grab it. The dragon continued to fall faster than Hiccup.

Toothless roared, panicking and began to pick up more speed as he twirled uncontrollably in the sky. Hiccup held out a hand towards the beast for comfort, "Toothless! Don't –"he gasped as air flew forcibly into his lungs.

It was hard to keep his eyes open, the wind and the ice pounded so hard on them he had tears forming. He was trying to reach for Toothless, trying to keep his eyes on him.

"It's going to be alright buddy!" He yelled as best as he could, the wind taking away most of his breath.

His last final moments, they broke through the clouds now, Toothless was tangled in the harness, his left wing tied down, the other one trying to be of use. He panicked more and more, taking moments to gaze into Hiccups eyes.

It felt like ages when they looked at each other, it could be the end at any moment. They were falling fast, the open waters viciously spilling up into the air. The breaking of the waves looked like sharp needles.

They were close now, this was it. Hiccup didn't want to look away from Toothless. They have been through so much it would feel as if he betrayed Toothless if he were to look away now.

But, his eyes stung and the back of his throat was getting cold and sore, it felt like it was swollen. He squinted his eyes, using his hands to cover them for just one last glimpse of Toothless before closing them tight.

The earth shattering roar Toothless let out hammered on Hiccups heart.

_I'm sorry_

His body was cold, the sharp cold snow hitting his skin like a knife.

_I'm sorry_

He braced himself for the flesh tearing pain of the cold open waters now.

But it never came.

Instead, it felt like he was in the middle of a wind storm and he was frozen in it. He opened one eye cautiously, slowly. He saw Toothless in front of him, but he was being…Guided? Carried almost. By the wind?

His eyebrows knitted together and as he turned to see for himself he gasped.

A small wind storm surrounded them – it was grey and the wind encircled them – but it didn't touch them. It only carried them.

Hiccup's eyes were wide – what he was seeing should have been in a dream.

_This just couldn't be real._

But it was – it really was. It was all happening right in front of his eyes.

Hiccup turned, and saw a figure. It looked like a male – he was wearing a blue sweater and he had on tattered brown pants. He was wielding a long staff with a crocked c at the top.

Who was he? Hiccup stared longer, and noticed the man's un-natural white hair.

Then he heard a voice, it was husky and velvety, "don't worry, I got you."

For a moment, their eyes met. Hiccup gulped, his eyes lingering on the man that seemed to become more visible.

"There we go," the man mused, again with his velvet voice as he guided his creation towards the earths soft ground.

And in a moment Hiccup turned around, running towards Toothless falling to his knees as he assessed his friends state.

"Toothless, Toothless, oh I'm so sorry," Hiccup reassured his dragon, working to untangle his wings.

The stranger walked over to them, observing the creature.

Hiccup took out his pocket knife and began cutting the harness, until Toothless let out a sigh and his wing relaxed into a release. Hiccup sighed and smiled, then lightly touched Toothless before looking up at the observing man.

Maybe _man_ was the wrong word. He looked his age, if anything. Now that he could have a good look at him, he was young, lean and unreal.

"Look at that thing," the stranger began swinging his staff back and forth as he observed from a little ways away, "it's huge!" he chuckled. His voice even sounded unreal.

Hiccup turned towards the stranger, giving him a fierce glare and held out his pocket knife "j-just who are you?"

The white haired teen froze. His eyes were on the ground where Toothless was but they slowly slide up to Hiccup, his mouth opening slightly before his eyebrows knitted together and he cocked his head to the side slightly.

"You can see me?"

**Authors Notes: OMG Jack is seen! I guess he would be super kind of freaked out, but this is the pivot of the story. I know it's a little fast and furious, but I don't want to just tease everyone. This is a kind of very straight forward story. **

**So this all happens before Jack becomes a Guardian and before Hiccup is accepted by his village for befriending dragons!**

**Read on!**

**Oh please review and tell me what you think. This is super important to me what everyone thinks! It helps me when I'm writing to know that you will keep reading.**

**Thanks so much!**

**XXCassieXX**


	2. Chapter 2 - Ever since meeting him

**Authors pre-notes: **_Thanks for all the reviews and so fast! You guys are so sweet! Anyways, I'm really excited to have this story going it's going to be a fun one, the idea was something I wanted to play with. The summery says nothing about this plot simply because I suck at making summaries Besides, it's always more fun when you're thrown into it! Anyways just trying to keep this whole Jack and Hiccup __thing original - there are so many good stories out there and I need to put in my two cents! _

_ENJOY!_

"I can see you?" Hiccup repeated, scowling, "w-what do you mean, 'I can see you?'"

The mysterious youth took a step back, his bright eyes wide with astonishment, "you, you can hear me!" an excited grin spread across his face as he slightly bounced on his feet. The youth's eyes were a bright blue and wide with excitement.

"Why shouldn't I be able to see you?" Hiccup gave the stranger an all over glance – he looked human and normal to him, "who are you?"

The stranger was suddenly in front of him, his hand in the other boys as a quick hand shake. His eyes went wide again, as he gasped in for air slowly, "you can-you can touch me!"

The young man looked up at Hiccup; his face was pale making a perfect canvas for those rich baby blue eyes. His face slipped in and out of a smile as he continued to look down at their clasped hands.

"Uh, my names Hiccup," the brunette said cautiously. The other boy was close; he had his arm in a perfect 90 degree angle, his upper body leaning in. The sheer look of amazement never left the strangers face.

"Jack Frost," he said and then raised an eyebrow, "wait, what was your name?" he chuckled.

Hiccup rolled his eyes to the Jacks amusement, "its Hiccup." Jack laughed again shaking his head and Hiccup glared slightly trying to pull his hand away, "it's a Viking thing," he defended.

Toothless made a sound, interrupting Jacks laugh who instantly moved fast and was in front of Toothless, his staff out defensively in front of him, "look at this thing," he said amused, watching the black dragon's reaction.

The night fury growled, his ears went back and he lowered himself close to the ground.

"Oh, boy," Hiccup made a face and walked over, "it's okay bud, he's a friend," the brunette slide a hand over Toothless scaly head. The dragon sunk lower, his growl becoming more prominent.

"Toothless, look he's a friend," Hiccup looked at Jack, extended his arm towards the blue hooded boy.

Jack gave the dragon a questioning look, his eyes sliding up to Hiccups and then to his extended hand. A smile crept on to his face; he lowered his staff and leaned forward, his hand coming into contact with Hiccups. Their fingers brushed, and their palms pressed into each other.

Hiccup gulped. The other man was cold to the touch– something inhuman. But the energy around the contact felt so warm. A warm flush touched Hiccups cheeks as he stared at the blue-eyed mysterious young man.

Jack features relaxed, his mouth curling up into a small smile, before he took another glance at their touching hands and he pulled his arm away, swaying backwards, "yeah, see dragon, we're friends."

Toothless glanced back and forth between the two teens before sitting up and giving Jack a blank stare.

"Does everyone have a dragon around here?" Jack propped his staff up on his shoulder.

"Uh, well, not really. Our village kind of, well, they kind of hate them. We are dragon hunters."

Jack gave him a confused look, then glanced back at the sitting night fury, "so then why-"

"I couldn't kill him." Hiccup simply said his voice soft as he looked up into Jacks eyes and then glanced at Toothless sharing a look. His attention was back on Jack though, eyeing the lean young man.

"So you never answered my question, how come I shouldn't be able to see you?"

"I don't know, people have never been able to see me. They just walk through me. I always thought there was something I was doing wrong, but I haven't been able to figure it out," Jack looked up at Hiccup and smiled, "but you can see me."

"How long has it been like that?"

"For a really long time," Jack replied timidly.

"Yeah but how long is a really long time? A couple months?"

Jack chuckled, "two hundred years give or take"

Hiccups eyebrows pulled together, "w-what? But that's- how can…What are you?"

As soon as the Jack opened his mouth to speak, Toothless bolted towards the trees and Jack was up in the air, his staff in hand.

"Hiccup?" Astrid's voice carried over to him.

"Astrid! Hi Astrid, hi," Hiccup spun around, his arms behind his back. He gulped nervously, hoping she didn't see Toothless.

"What's going on?" she glanced around. Jack landed back on the dirt, "I thought I heard you talking to-"

"Oh yeah, how rude, this guy is who I was talking to," Hiccup gestured behind him and Astrid gave him a funny look, "you're not being funny Hiccup."

"No I'm serious, he's right here!" Hiccup gestured widely towards Jack who leaned casually on his staff.

Astrid glared at him, "Hiccup are you calling me stupid? There's no one there."

Hiccup wiped his brow and then ran his hand through his hair, "this is bad." He mumbled.

"Whatever, I thought we could walk to practice together, but since you're too busy, fine." The blonde turned around and began stalking back to the village.

Hiccup shot an accusing glare back towards Jack who simply raised an eyebrow and nodded his head in the direction of the girl.

"Okay, okay Astrid, wait!" Hiccup caught up to her, walking beside her and trying to stay clear of her swinging arms.

"I've just been under stress lately; please don't take it the wrong way!" Hiccup lied, trying to get her to look at him.

"So what, you made up an invisible friend?" she huffed.

"It's not like that."

Astrid stopped, turning around she leaned towards Hiccup, and her intimidating blue eyes were piercing, calculating. Hiccup glanced away; catching Jack perched on the tree branch just atop of them. Jacks eyes were amused, a sly smirk playing at his lips.

"There's something you're hiding Hiccup," she accused at last.

Hiccups eyes found their way back to Astrid; he smiled faintly and then stepped around her.

"Let's, uh, head to the ring before we're late." He gave her one last look before beginning to walk away.

Astrid glanced at him and then around the woods before catching up to Hiccup.

Jack watched the entire show; he was lounging in a tree branch just above them chuckling as they walked off together.

The spirit of mischief stood up as soon as they were far enough away. This was the one place in the world where someone could see him, hear him and even touch him – and it was the one place in the world where he would give up anything to stay for the ride.

Besides, by the looks of things this village was going to be anything but boring.

_After training, Jack met up with me again. He watched as I grabbed gear to remake Toothless's harness._

_He studied me, not really making any small talk. _

_"So I was thinking about what you could be," I started the conversation. It was late outside and no one would be up anyways, so talking to Jack was okay._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Uh-huh, maybe you're a spirit?" I offered._

_Jack gave him a side long glance, "can spirits do this," he tapped his staff on the corner of the table I was working. Then entire chunk of wood became painted with a frosty design before freezing over._

_I looked at him in amazement, and he just shrugged it off, "ever since I can remember I could do this."_

_"I wonder how you became like that," I muttered more talking to myself than Jack._

_"I have been trying to figure that out for years," Jack flew over to a tiny window, cracking it open and letting the moon shine through._

_I stopped working. The moon lit up Jacks features in such a way it became breathtaking. He looked up sincerely at the moon before glaring at it and turning away, "I can't have a purpose here if I don't even know who I am or what I am," Jack sighed._

_I stepped over to him, "it'll come with time, right?" he laughed at this, "how much more time will I have to waste?"_

_Jack looked down, perching his small frame on a nearby table. I walked over to him and stood in front of him, "I wish there was something I could do to help."_

_"Hey, don't worry about it, at least someone can see me, right?" he smiled._

_His eyes shone in the dim light, I felt at a loss for words so all I could manage was a little nod. Something electric touched my spine and I shivered, barely realizing that I was leaning towards Jack. My hand touched his and a heat flushed me._

_I jumped back nervously, "uh-maybe I'll call it a night," _

_Jack jumped up at this point, "nah, I-I'll go. You needed some measurement from your dragon right? I'll just zip over there and do that," Jack offered before climbing out of the small opening of the shop window and vanishing into the night._

_As soon as Jack left, I wanted to go see Astrid more. Maybe it was selfish, but I wanted to see her because I wanted to be able to gaze at her, take in every feature of her and have my heart skip a beat again. Just like how it had with Jack._

_Ever since meeting him, I felt strange. _

_Or maybe I was sick._

_Yeah, that had to be it._

_I couldn't be getting warm spells because of some guy? _

_His names Jack, I reminded myself coldly. _

_I was about to turn back – thinking that if I did see Astrid and got the same feelings as when I saw Jack how would that help me with my confusion?_

_Too late._

_I got to the door of the Astrids house and she just happened to be leaving._

_"Hiccup, what are you doing here?" she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear._

_"Oh-I, uh, just wanted to see you Astrid. Talk about, uh, those darn dragons," I faked a smile suddenly getting nervous._

_"Oh, well, I forgot my axe at the ring, walk with me?" she smiled._

_ "Uh, yeah, sure – "_

_"Is everything okay, Hiccup?" she gave me a side long glance. _

_"Yeah, it's just that, uh, my summersaults are lacking, and uh, well could you give me some pointers?" I lied, kicking myself in the head._

_Astrid stopped, grabbing my arm so I pulled to a stop as well, "look Hiccup, you don't have to just talk, well, training and dragon talk around me."_

_Heat flamed over my face and I was thankful it was nighttime so she didn't have to see me in good light. My heart was beating fast a bubbly sensation crawling up my skin from where she was touching._

_"Oh, well, I guess I just wanted to see –"_

_"Astrid!" Snotlout exclaimed, walking over to us. Astrid quickly released my arm and stepped back, "hey."_

_"Heading to the ring? I hope my cousin isn't being a bug." He eyed me, glared and then turned back to Astrid, "no he's fine. We were just talking._

_"Oh, good. I was wondering if we could go for a quick walk then." _

_Astrid glanced at me and then back at Snotlout, "sure," she smiled. I looked at her she bit her lip and mouthed 'I'm sorry'._

_Snotlout shouldered his way past me, touching the small of Astrids back and leading her off._

_Why did I have to be so pathetic_? Hiccup thought to himself. At least he got one thing out of this, he knew that his feelings for Astrid were more intense than feelings - if any - for Jack. He had known Astrid all his life anyways. It would be right to date her. But now, all of a sudden his cousin was snaking around. Hiccup had to admit, Snotlout had a uncanny slyness about the way he got Astrid to go off with him.

Hiccup made his way back to the shop, finishing up and then began heading home feeling frustrated. He couldn't even think about knowing how to date properly - let alone where to start.

He still felt like he had a chance and now that they were talking a lot more, she would see him differently instead of a 'bug' like Snotlout had put it. Besides that she was everything there was to look for in a Viking girl.

This made her a main target for every Viking guy – like Snotlout.

Hiccups mind flashed to Jack, he seemed to know it all – have it all. With those baby blue eyes and perfect snow skin he could get any girl if he wanted to. If anything he could be some kind of coach. Because he's so handsome, he probably had no trouble getting a girl to fall head over heels for him – well, back when they could see him.

Something flashed in Hiccups mind.

_What if I got Jack to agree to go out with me? He could coach me and tell me where I am going wrong – how I can fix it. Then maybe Astrid would pay a little bit more attention to me._

Hiccup made a face, placing his fingers on his temples and pressing hard. _Yeah and how am I supposed to do that? What a stupid idea._

"He-hey!" Jack laughed from above, he was riding the wind before he landed gracefully in front of Hiccups house.

"You're dragon doesn't like me too much," Jack pointed out, giving Hiccup his sketching book with the measurements on it, "Wow, thanks Jack."

The two boys shared a look, a special moment between them stood in the balance. Moments like these were something that Hiccup wished he could have played on for hours. Just those few moments of catching a glimpse of Jacks face lit up in a genuine smile and his eyes – those darn too blue eyes – were soul captivating.

_This is a bad idea, _his mind warned, _Don't do it Hiccup._

To rationalize himself, he thought of how it would feel to be just like Jack - or the hero in a story, and get the girl of their dreams. Everybody needs a little push, maybe this was Hiccups.

Hiccup led the way to the porch of his small shack and sat down on a step. Jack crouched in front of him, leaning on his staff.

He tilted his head sheepishly, "is something up?"

Hiccup made a face, "well – uh, yeah, but it's stupid," he looked down.

"There's no such thing as stupid thoughts," Jack offered.

"Y-you wouldn't happen to know a lot about this, uh, you know, dating stuff," Hiccup raised an eyebrow, pushing the conversation in the direction he wanted it to go in.

"Uh-well, kind of, you just sort of catch on to that kind of stuff when you've been around long enough," Jack replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, so you would say you're, you're pretty good at, uh, this stuff?" Hiccup was beginning to stumble over his words, his unforgiving tongue wanting to just say the thoughts and get it all over with. But somehow, Hiccup had a feeling Jack would catch on.

Jacks stare had hardened, his eyes becoming even more intense an eyebrow slowly dipping down, and a smirk pulled at the corner of his lip, "why do you ask?"

Hiccup knew it. Jack was smart – of course he would have caught on. The brunettes face felt hot, his hands getting clammy and he began fidgeting and scratching behind his ear, "w-well it's just, I'm no good at any of this and, I just thought…" Hiccups eyes were everywhere but on Jacks.

"You just thought?" Jack coaxed his voice turning into liquid velvet.

"I-If you could…Well, you know…G-go out with me, s-see what I'm doing wrong. Fix it?" Hiccup looked up into Jacks blue eyes hopelessly.

Jack was silent, his eyes wide and his mouth forming a slight O, before his eyebrows knit together giving Hiccup a confused look.

Hiccups smile faded, as he watched the pale youths face. Jacks eyes were as deep as the sea, but Hiccup couldn't get a fixed read on any of his emotions.

_This was wrong. This was wrong. This was so wrong!_ Humiliation rose up in Hiccups stomach; flipping it around and making him feel nauseous.

"N-never mind, forget I said anything," Hiccup turned away and stood up; his mind was screaming at him.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

**Authors Notes: **Surprise! Or no, I guess not Dx Oh jeez, Hiccup is just putting himself in a mess isn't he? Still ready to read more?

Please please review! This is a huge firecracker I put out there, I just want to see what you guys think, maybe I shouldn't go with it anymore? Let me know!

Next Chapter: Jacks reaction/answer!

Check out our youtube, cute Jack and Hiccup Video! watch?v=U8I2iIHd6Fc

Thanks guys!

-Cassie-


	3. Chapter 3 - Shivering in pure bliss

Hiccup was impulsive; it's what got him into trouble to begin with. It's what caused Toothless to lose part of his tail.

And it's what caused him to look like an idiot in front of Jack – a stranger he meet just days ago.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Hiccup bit down on his lip, wishing he could take back his words. A sickening feeling swirling around in his stomach so sharply it almost caused him to keel over.

"Look, Jack, I'm really sorry, I don't know what got into me," Hiccup ran a hand roughly through his hair and turned his head. His cheeks felt hot, rage running wildly, his eyes felt like they were swelling.

He bit harder down on his lip slowly tilting his head as he eyed Jack.

"Just forget I said everything," Hiccup begged, his breathing getting hoarse and his voice beginning to break.

"I don't even know why I said it," Hiccup groaned, turning his back to Jack, "I'm such an idiot." He didn't want Jack to see his face. It was probably red and his cheeks began to sting as he blinked hard.

The silence felt like it had lasted for ages; for years, but in reality it only lasted a couple of seconds. Hiccup heard the sound of the wooden porch creaking as Jack stood up.

"Hiccup," Jacks voice sounded far away, the way he said his name was drawn out almost like a sigh.

The red-faced brunette sucked in a deep breath of air, as he turned slowly to face the snow-haired boy.

Jack was standing just a few steps below him, his eyes were clear again and an unreadable message was written on his face.

The older youth shook his head slowly as he began to speak, "I wouldn't know where to start in helping you with something like that. I've been...Invisible for years." His voice was a whisper.

Hiccup nodded, "I-I understand, I just – I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to-"

"Hiccup! Who on heavens name are you talking to?" Stoicks voice boomed through the air, Hiccup gasped, jumping around and looking up into his father's stern eyes.

"D-dad! I'm not talking to –"

"Hiccup get inside."

"Uh-in just a second Dad I have to –"

"No, now." Without giving him an option, his dad scooped up his son without any effort.

"Hey, dad! Wait!" Hiccup struggled, knowing it was useless but he still thought he could try. Stoick slammed the wooden door shut and dropped Hiccup on the ground.

"W-what, why did you do that?" Hiccup scrambled up.

"What in God's name has gotten into you, son? You've been standing out there talking to yourself since you walked up!" His dad gestured to the door, his arms swung widely.

"D-dad, it's not what it looks like."

His dad stepped closer to him, "Hiccup, you're the son of this village's leader, you're a Viking and number one in dragon training, pulling stunts like that will have everyone questioning us.'

"What do you want me to do about it?" Hiccup challenged.

"Just stop being, all this. You have to think like us and act like us."

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided."

"Hiccup – please. Just do it," Hiccup glared away from his father and then met his eyes again, shaking his head, "whatever makes you happy."

He took off up the stairs to his small bedroom. It was cluttered, but in its own little way it was so Hiccup. Everything eventually had a place, and everything was in its place.

He made his way over to his wooden bed, plopping down on it and sinking his head low into in his hands. What else could go wrong with this day?

Nothing wanted to work out for him today, nothing at all. Astrid thinks he's sneaky, his dad thinks he's a celebrity that has loner issues and then there's Jack.

Jack probably thinks twice as much worst than anyone. He probably thinks that…That…

Hiccup couldn't even think of the words to describe how he assumed Jack thought about him, because in all honesty, he didn't even know for sure. There was no real give away outside on the porch, Jack didn't get mad or freak out, well maybe just a bit, but he was calm and collected.

The brunettes mind raced and scanned Jacks features before he was dragged away by his father. The worst part being, maybe Jack was trying to find a way to say goodbye. Now Hiccup would never be able to fix the mistake he made. Hiccup groaned and squeezed on either side of his temples.

"I bet you give yourself headaches, just by doing that." Jacks husky voice was behind him.

Hiccup slowly turned his shoulders, "I thought you would have taken off," he admitted which earned him a smirk.

"What, and miss out on all the fun?" Jack began to walk closer to Hiccup, rounding his bed and standing in front of him. His crooked staff was leaned on his shoulder.

Hiccup was confused, "y-yeah, but –"

"You asked me to do a favor for you because in return I do owe you. You're doing me a favor by talking to me, risking your sanity," Jack chuckled at this and Hiccup rolled his eyes, "so I really do owe you. And, really how bad could it be, right?" Jacks voice was light again, a smile planted on his face.

The dragon riders eyebrows knitted together, "wait-you're actually going to-"

There was a movement so fast, Hiccup didn't catch it. Jack swung around his staff, the crooked end now under Hiccups chin, slowly pulling up and tilting his face to look up at Jack.

His face dismissed any shadows and his eyes searching Hiccups face.

"I will only do it under one condition," his voice got deeper; his words came out slower, more serious.

Hiccup could only stare, Jack was caught in the rising light of the moon and the way it hit him he truly did look inhuman.

"You can't fall in love with me."

A strange air of silence breezed through the bedroom. Hiccups eyes were wide but they never strayed from those unreal blue jewels. Jack leaned down, closer to Hiccup, "promise me that," he breathed slowly, the request was barely a whisper but Hiccup heard it as if the other had yelled. The brunette's skin suddenly got sensitive to the arising atmosphere in the room. Bolts of electricity sliced through him, his spine shivering in pure bliss.

Hiccup gnawed on his lip, his eyes getting wider, the sensations only increasing the longer Jack stayed close to him. He nodded sharply and held his breath, waiting for the other to step back.

Jacks eyes penetrated him – there was something he was searching for and it felt like they could see right into his soul. The urge to blink was stinging at his eyes, but he didn't want to break the spell between them. The corners of Jacks smooth lips pulled up into a smile, the pressure of his staff on Hiccups skin decreased, and he let his head fall – it was as if he was physically exhausted.

Moments later, Jack stood back up, "good, I don't want things to get complicated, then things turn serious and that's just not for me," Jack shrugged, reasoning his request.

Hiccup nodded his head in response, "t-that makes sense-"

"Alright, so get some sleep, tomorrow we'll get started," Jack was back towards the window he probably had slipped through.

"O-okay, how are we going to…What are we going to do?" Hiccup climbed on his bed to face Jacks back. He decided he was too tired to stand and took to kneeling on it instead.

"We'll have to figure that out tomorrow, I need some time to think about this," Jack mused, turning his head and taking in the younger boy, "like I said, I've been invisible for so long – this is all so new to me. I'm not sure how much help I can be in the end, but I will try for you, bud."

Jack should have just punched him in the stomach, Hiccup felt winded, the air rushing out of his lungs when he desperately needed it the most.

"U-uhm, thank you, Jack," Hiccups voice was so quiet, he was afraid jack wouldn't have heard him.

The older male turned his chest towards Hiccup, giving him another smile and nodded his head, "good night Hiccup."

"G'night Jack."

**Authors Notes: **So glad this whole thing didn't flip around on me! I was a little worried that I might have turned you all off - maybe I still did - but I'm just glad we are sticking through with it!

This was an interesting chapter, I didn't want to rush it but I didn't want it to go on and on.

And this one's short! Sorry, is that a teaser? Haha, please please stick around for the next one - I'm trying to update as soon as I finish editing and proof reading, depending on the length of the chapter it will only take me a day if it's short like this.

But what do you guys think about the length? Too short, do you want to read more? Please tell me! I'm happy to make you happy! Shoot me an email or a comment, anything to let me know what's on your mind!

Don't forget check out our youtube, I'm planning to get another video up there, youtube doesn't really like me at all, so I'm having major problems! If you're a youtube wiz give me an email! I could use your help!

watch?v=U8I2iIHd6Fc and we have a deviant art - it's empty right now (whoops that's my fault) but I'm in the process of editing our pictures and getting them up there!

PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I really appreciate it you guys, it helps me when I'm editing, I go to the review page and look at what you are all saying. Thank you so much for sticking with this!

See you in the next chapter!

-Cassie-


	4. Chapter 4 - To share the sky was perfect

Hiccup gazed absentmindedly into space, replaying the series of events that happened throughout the day, but more specifically, what happened between him and Jack.

"_You can't fall in love with me." _

The warning still hung thickly in the air and Hiccup sat up, unable to fall back asleep. He slipped downstairs, carefully listening to his father's loud breathing, making sure his steps were in accordance so he wouldn't wake him and skillfully glided out the door.

Firstly, he made his way to the shop to pick up his re-made riding gear that he tossed over his shoulder. He began his trek to the woods – the world was still dark and the sun wasn't even peeked yet.

There was a crisp wind that slashed at his skin, but other than that, everything felt dreamlike. The sun wasn't up yet and the world was still asleep, the moon gave everything a grayish highlight.

He finally made it to the canyon, and as he emerged Toothless was waiting for him near the bottom, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey buddy," Hiccup dropped his gear, Toothless jumped around, excited to see his best friend, "look I got something for you," Hiccup reached into the bag and showed Toothless the fixed harness.

It didn't take long to set up the gear, and when he did Toothless became restless, being downed for a day boiled in the sky lovers veins. He nudged Hiccup and whined as he looked up into the grey sky.

Hiccup looked as well and then back at his friend, "are you sure?"

The large dragon nodded and turned himself to the loading side of his harness. Without hesitation Hiccup climbed up, the need to feel the air suddenly becoming an unbearable urge.

Toothless took off fast, and within seconds they were already above tree line, the wind rushing into Hiccups face was like an instant relief that he desperately needed.

They hit the sky and Toothless dove towards the earth, butterflies rising and falling in the pit of Hiccups stomach as he ducked lower into Toothless. The thrashing waters were close upon them before Toothless released his wings, catching them and retaking to the sky.

"He's not too shabby."

"I wouldn't insult him," Hiccup chuckled glancing over at Jack free-flying. A mischievous grin touched Jacks features, "is that a challenge?" he leaned backwards and stuck out a fist as it clenched the magic staff.

Before Hiccup could reply, Jack sped off higher into the sky. Hiccup laughed and lunged low as he whispered, "Let's take him Toothless."

The race was on, Toothless used one large flap of his strong wings and instantly they were pushed higher, Jacks small figure becoming more visible.

The free spirit was shouting his laugh coming out hoarse, Hiccup and Toothless caught up with him before he turned quickly to the side. Toothless followed suite, pulling past Jack momentarily.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Jack exclaimed, conjuring a faster wind, when he pulled ahead, he did a quick flip and pushed off towards the sky again.

"Come on buddy!" Hiccup coached Toothless as he pushed his wings as hard as he could, "yeah, come on Toothless!"

"Ready?" Hiccup asked Toothless and he let out a whine – there was a shared communication between the two – one where they didn't even have to talk.

Hiccup unhooked his harness and pushed off Toothless back, free flying himself into the air. He had just enough momentum to reach Jack, giving him a smug smile before he leaned back, letting gravity pull him back towards the earth.

Jack shouted again, and instantly he was free falling with Hiccup as well, Toothless right behind them. The older boy was laughing, but then again, when was he never laughing?

They all fell and it reminded Hiccup of how they had first met. An uncontrollable fall.

But this time, it was different. The fall was meant to happen, Hiccup watched Jacks eye light up as he grinned at the brunette. A strange feeling melted its way under his skin – something new and foreign. He felt fuzzy and delightfully numb.

Jacks eyes were on him, and he felt like he was being pulled by a force even greater then nature.

It was time to pull the final trick, Hiccup glided his way back to Toothless, reattaching his harness and Toothless released his wings.

They made it back to the canyon, both laughing and breathless. Hiccup quickly undid the harness and jumped off Toothless falling to the ground, exhausted.

Jack landed, doing the same, taking a spot beside the younger male, he stretched himself out.

Hiccup tried to control his breathing, his heart beat was pounding hard under his skin. His eyes were on the sky they had all just flown just moments ago.

"Not too bad for a standby," Jack laughed lightly, his voice settling into a rough tendency.

"Not too bad for a standby…" Hiccup whispered Jacks words to himself before turning his head to face the snowy skinned youth, "hey, what's that suppose to mean?" he shot him a pointed look.

Jack let out a sigh before turning his head and smiling, "you never give up do you?"

The brunette shot him a glare, "I'm a Viking, we have…Stubbornness issues." This made Jack chuckle and give him a look that said he didn't believe it.

Silence settled around the boys again, both looking away and into the now awakening sky. Hiccup's heart was still pounding from the exhilaration of it all. He had only ever flown with Toothless – the thrill of having someone take to the skies with him filled his body with emotions he couldn't express. It was, at first, just 'his' thing and to be able to share that moment, share the sky, with another human was just…

"Just perfect," Hiccup finished his sentence aloud. Jack shot him a glance, eyeing the younger male before sitting up; he drew a knee in close as he rested an elbow on it. His torso turned to face Hiccup.

Jack cleared his throat, "so, I've been thinking about you're – uh – problems. I'm not sure what you're having issues with."

Hiccup sat up too at this point, drawing his legs together and crossing them as he leaned forward towards Jack.

"I haven't really seen you with that girl; so I guess that's how we should start."

"You're just going to watch?"

"No one can see me, so, yeah it's fine."

Hiccup shuttered, it was going to be a little strange to have Jack roaming around town with him. The occasional visit was nice, but having Jack beside him all day…Worry began to flood him.

Jack noticed a flash of concern in the younger boy's eyes, "just pretend I'm not there," he offered.

"Yeah but-"Hiccup looked away, "you are there."

The blue-eyed youth laughed, "No really, it's fine, now when you get to your training just act natural." Jack coached before gracefully standing up.

"Uh-bad things happen when I act natural - besides, I can't...I can't really be natural. I have to be a viking," Hiccup stood up as well.

Jack gave Hiccup a small smile as he reached out and gently squeezed the other boys shoulder, "you're you first - above being a viking."

"I suppose-"

"Nah, don't even think about that. Just go in there and act like Hiccup. I'll watch and see what you need help on then bang we have our solution," Jacks hand stayed on Hiccups shoulder, the other was gesturing widely with the staff. Jack gave him one last smile before nodding, "just act natural," he repeated and then turned around before taking to the sky.

The younger male knew deep down that the solution to solving his problem was to figure out just what that problem was. And he had to admit, Jack was smart to come up with this. Besides that, the plan sounded simple, go in and act natural - simple.

But, inside Hiccup was panicking, but he had to remind himself that Jack was right, how was he supposed to know how to help unless he saw how pathetic he really was. Not that Hiccup wanted to go out of his way to be pathetic, but an equally opposing feeling snaked through, _not like I don't want to go out of my way to be good either…_

During the walk back to the village to the time where the young Vikings were in the ring, Hiccup couldn't get the idea of Jack watching him out of his head. The boy wearing the tattered brown pants, and the frost bitten blue sweater was leaned casually up on the cage of the arena. His white spiky hair was softly being tousled by a harsh wind and those light blue eyes were on Hiccup…

"Hiccup! Focus!" Gobber shouted. For dragon training today they had to use the animal's blind spot and move into the attack – the dragon they faced was a gronckle.

Hiccup hid behind a wooden blockade, a shield and a small knife in each hand, his blockade moving slightly, Astrid grunted as she pressed her back close to the plank.

"Do, NOT, get in my way, Hiccup," she warned, staring up at him. Her blue eyes somehow turned intimidating.

He glanced back up at an observing Jack, Astrids eyes didn't seem to sparkle as much as his did. They were also such a pure shade of blue - a diamond in the rough - which had Astrids grey-blue eyes lacking.

"Hiccup!" Astrid said sharply.

"Uh-o-okay."

It was just the two of them left in the ring. Astrid jumped up, wielding a hammer and gave a fierce battle cry. Hiccup jumped up at this point too.

She ran towards the beast, feinting a move to the left and then striking the dragon over the head with the hammer. He let out a whine of pain and wobbled off balance in the air and she hit him again.

He wasn't going down.

Hiccups heartbeat picked up – watching the beast try and stay in the fight was heart wrenching.

"Stop!" he yelled, dropping his gear and running over to them. Astrid turned her head to look at Hiccup and when she did the gronckle took his chance. He lifted his heavy body up and slammed it into Astrids small frame, forcing her to the ground as the animal stayed atop her. She screamed in agony as the quiet sound of a bone snapped in the air. Hiccup dug in his pocket looking for the shard of grass he had left, reaching them he rubbed it on the dragon's nose and rolled it off Astrids body.

Her leg was twisted funny as she tried to push herself up with her arms before they gave out on her. She was breathing heavily, trying to hold back cries of pain.

"Oh Astrid," Hiccup kneeled down, pulling off his deer skinned vest, and reaching for her leg to tie it up.

She winced as he went to touch her.

Now the rest of the young Vikings were running over, as well as Gobber, "pick her up, we'll take her to the Wise One." He ordered.

He did just that – or tried too. Astrid didn't make the situation easier as she was moving around in his arms.

"Look Astrid, Astrid, it's going to be okay just calm down, okay?"

"You did this Hiccup," she whimpered, her arms extended as she pushed on his chest.

"I-I know," his voice faded and he looked down as he began walking with her, "I'm so sorry."

She began to struggle in his arms again and he stopped to get a good grip on her, "Astrid, you're not making it any easier when you –"

"Just put me down Hiccup. Please, please," she begged quietly, "I don't want to see you right now."

Inside, his heart was breaking.

"Here, I'll carry her," Snotlout said, pushing his way over and grabbing her.

Hiccup watched as his cousin walked off as the others came up behind him.

"Way to go lover boy, that's a good way to make your move," Ruffnut mocked.

"I'm sure she'll never forget you now," Tuffnut chimed in as they shouldered their way past Hiccup and followed Gobber.

Fishlegs made no comment as he walked by.

Hiccup sighed and looked up at the sky, "why me?"

Jack landed softly beside him, "uh- you know, that wasn't…Too bad."

"I made her break her leg. That's me acting natural," Hiccups voice was defeated as he gestured the retreating group; he rolled his head, groaning "why do the Gods hate me?"

"Just go with them, you can still fix this. The days not over yet," Jack was optimistic to say the least. He gently patted the younger boys back and also gestured to the small herd of Vikings.

Hiccup glanced at Jack and then to the group before nodding and beginning to jog towards them. Yeah, the day was far from over.

**Authors Notes: **HOLY GUACAMOLE That is just too sad, I think the worst thing I ever did - but didn't do - to my other half was when we slipped on ice and fell under a car (yeah I got blamed for it Dx) DAMN YOU JACK! Ahahaha, what was your worst thing you ever did to your other half that was unintentional or just something out of your control?

Poor Hiccup, it's not going to be easy - it never is though! This chapter is nice, I don't like feeling like I'm rushing a story line but then I don't like it when a story gets dragged on and on. I need just enough Jack and Hiccup stuff to tie you all in it xD

Blackkyu - I was going to have it played out in this chapter but decided that I needed a bit more of a back bone for things - but I'm not too sure how I'm going to have Jack I think he will defiantly be very...uh...very flexible :P

OH! I know this is totally off topic, but this video is such a must see! watch?v=8r17XF49XUo&list=FLF6MEZGhl-q90rmDnp4kqwg&index=1 it's a Pitch and Jack one (how that found it's way to me I don't know) but it's really good! Just thought I'd share!

I'm having a lot of fun writing this! Thanks so much for the support, it's what keeps me writing!

Keep an eye out for the next chapter it might be a longer one, so try and find something cozy to cuddle up with if it is!

-Cassie-


	5. Chapter 5 - Chest to chest face to face

_**Authors Pre-notes:**_Hey, Christmas is fast approaching! So nervous! Ahaha. So I realize that I said that any first person scenes are a thought or something from the past, BUT I changed that in here - so no confusion. I'm just so obsessed with first person I flipped back and forth, I hope it doesn't sound crazy to you guys! If it does message me right away and that habit will be thrown out the window!_  
_

But if you guys like it, I will consider doing some Jack POV from first to third? How does that sound? Give me a shout out!

Also, another thing I lied about (I'm a big liar) is the characters staying in character. So I really am trying to keep them as close cut to the real deal as I can but the story just wouldn't go anywhere! So I changed some personalities of the characters (Snotlout, Astrid) to name just a few. I'm not sure if it's annoying - I really hate annoying characters, but give me your thoughts on that! I want the story to run smoothly with no bumps and wrinkles so you guys can have a good time reading it and knowing your input has went into it.

~.~

_The walk to the Wise One's house was more like a journey. I have never really gone out of my way to trek up the overly large hill she lived on – and it was for good reason._

_She lived on the highest hill in all of Berk, the one lone house that gazed over the village and all of the land and the ocean. The house had long a long pointed rooftop and looked like a miniature haunted castle than an elder's home._

_"In times like these, dragons would be useful, "Jack pointed out._

_I couldn't help but smile – because it was true. If I had Toothless here, Astrid would have been up there within seconds, no hassle and no hair pulling. As Vikings we have to believe that we have to kill them, but I saw no rational explanation for it. After being with Toothless for so long and experiencing what they are in a different pair of shoes, its breath taking._

_As I got closer to the house, Jack fell back, I turned to see, "you still coming?"_

_"Uh- I think I'll wait out here," Jack smiled avoiding my eyes._

_"Yeah, but wait aren't you suppose to watch?"_

_"I can still watch, just not from inside the house, don't worry about it, Hiccup,"_

_I felt myself nibbling on my lip all of a sudden an urge of curiosity rose inside of me. Why wouldn't he go inside? Or maybe, why couldn't he go inside? Was this an immortal thing where they had to be invited in?_

_No, I thought to myself, because he was able to come into my house. I never invited him in prior to that. So this had to be something different._

_The urge to know felt like it suddenly became an obsession._

_"Jack-"_

_"Hiccup! Are 'ya com'in in lad?" Gobber shouted from atop the hill, waving his arm._

_I glanced back, "uh yeah be there in just s sec!" and then to Jack, "is there something you're not telling me?"_

_"Yes," he said perfectly honest and then glanced behind me, "but later, I promise, go!" he nodded his head in the direction of the house._

_Releasing a breath I gave Jack a sweeping glance before heading towards the house. When I reached the door, I risked one more look at him. He was leaning on his staff casually – not a care in the world. He must have saw me look back because he waved making me laugh to myself and head inside._

_We all stood around a small bed after Astrid was finished, her leg was in a splint, and conversation between my peers broke out as Gobber was whispering something to Astrid. I watched as he finally walked away and squeezed my way through, gulping when I finally reached the bed side._

_Astrid was sitting with her arms crossed and when I approached she shot me a glare instantly, sending a nervous and empty shiver down the length of my back, "look I know you don't want to see me but please Astrid, just hear me out," I begged._

_"Hiccup, I don't want to hear it."_

_"L-look I know this looks bad, but I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Astrid, I never meant for you to be hurt – you know that," I reached for her hand but she pulled it away and gave me a fierce glare. Something cold trickled inside._

_"Never meant for this to happen? It already happened Hiccup and now I'm stuck in this stupid splint for two months, two months!" she began to raise her voice. The conversation Ruffnut and Fishlegs just had quitted down. Snotlout was pressed against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes were on us._

_"This is your fault," she continued._

_"Yes, I know Astrid, I'm so sorry."_

_"Sorry isn't going to fix this, Hiccup."_

_"I-I know,"_

_"What got into you at the ring, I told you not to get in my way."_

_I gulped, hoping that the conversation wouldn't lean this way, "I d-didn't know if you would be alright," I lied through my teeth. Sure, a part of me knew that I wasn't entirely lying; I didn't want to see Astrid hurt if I knew I could take down the dragon anyway. But I didn't want to see the dragon get hurt either._

_"I'm not alright, Hiccup – not now," she glanced at everyone and then moved her head closer to me, "besides, you know I would have been fine. Why didn't you just –"_

_"But Astrid, he wasn't going down, you hit him how many times and he was still fighting, you would have had to–"_

_"Kill the dragon, Hiccup. We're Vikings, it's what we do. It's what we know."_

_Frustration filled up in my veins and it sent me soaring, I fisted my clammy hands and I felt my blood being pumped rapidly throughout my body. Why did she have to be so stubborn?_

_"Look, Astrid, I know. I know what we have to do and I'm sorry I did this to you, but please," I moved closer to her now, grabbing her hand even though she pulled away, "please don't give up on me now."_

_The last thing I wanted was to blow up on her for no reason. It was bad enough that I had her stuck in a stupid splint; I didn't need to be getting mad at her. And besides, what she is saying is right – well to any normal Viking it is. What we are supposed to do is kill the dragon; it's something that I always wanted to do. And in the process get some recognition. But after being with Toothless, that all changed. I couldn't kill him and I know that I wouldn't be able to kill any other dragon._

_But Astrid didn't need to know this. She just needed to trust me again._

_I searched her eyes for a sign – just any flicker of hope the sparked to let me know that she wasn't going to give up on me. I leaned closer, "I really need you to trust me. To believe in me," I whispered._

_Then I saw it – it was small but amber flickered to life in her dull blue eyes before she glanced away and let out a breath as if she was holding it this entire time, she bobbed her head up and down before meeting my gaze again, "okay."_

_I let out a breath too and couldn't help but smile, "thank you."_

_~.~_

Hiccup tried to stay as long as he could, to wait out the others so then he could have some more time to talk with Astrid. After the heartfelt moment, Snotlout shouldered through, pushing Hiccup aside and gently touching Astrids cheek. She blushed and closed her eyes, slightly lifting her chin up into his touch forcing Hiccup to turn away.

The others in the room stirred, awkwardness hung in the air before Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs decided to take their leave.

"Aiy, Hiccup, we'll see 'ya at dragon train'in," Gobber announced before also taking his depart.

Only Hiccup, Snotlout, Astrid and the Wise One were left.

Snotlout decided to keep the seat on Astrids bedside, Hiccup took up a spot in the next room over. It was slightly bigger and more crowded; the only real spot to sit was on the windowsill, which Hiccup was slightly hoping to see Jack peeking in – giving him some last minute advice. To his disappointment, there was no Jack Frost nipping at the window. Only the flickering lights of the village below as the sun began to set.

"You're welcome to leave, you know," Snotlout called over from the doorway. He was leaned on it casually, his arms crossed over his bulky chest.

"Oh, no don't mind me," Hiccup said, hoping his voice sounded as venomous as he intended.

Snotlout frowned before striding over, "yeah, well I do mind you," he said. Hiccup stood up, the two cousins now nearly chest to chest.

"So get out," Snotlout finished.

"And by who's right can you make that happen?" Hiccup challenged weakly.

"Who's right? By Astrids, you did this to her. What makes you think she even wants to look at you right now? A downed Viking might as well be a dead Viking; you know that better than any of us."

His voice was barely a whisper, but it still packed a hard tone. Hiccup glared, letting out a deep agonizing breath.

"You ruined Astrid's chance at becoming a true Viking by trying to take out that gronckle yourself. She may say she forgives you, but look at her, your mark on her is going to be with her for as long she sits here the next two months." Snotlout stepped forward, forcing Hiccup backwards and landing on the windowsill, he watched wide eyed, not believing the words coming out of his cousin's mouth.

There was something telling Hiccup what Snotlout was saying was wrong but it just wasn't as loud as his screaming guilt. His guilt told him it was entirely his fault – that if he could have just killed Toothless than this would have never happened. If only he didn't care about the well being of a beast.

_Not true, not true,_ he coached himself, the shame rising in the pit of his stomach.

"And while she is in here, her hate for you churning in her veins, I'll be here." He finished simply, taking a step back and gesturing to himself.

Hiccup glared, "why you –"

"Hiccup!" The Wise One called from the entrance of the room. Both the cousins glanced back. She was holding a tray of tea; her face was stern and hardened.

"I believe it's best for you to leave, you will not be starting a fight in my house," she said flatly.

Hiccups eyebrows knitted together, "what? I didn't -"

"Please, leave, Hiccup," the old woman repeated.

Snotlout slyly glanced towards Hiccup, a crude smirk playing at his lips, "see you tomorrow at dragon training, Champ."

The brunette only hoped what he thought was a glare was actually having any sort of affect, he pushed his way past his cousins large build and past the old Wise One.

In order to get out, he had to walk past Astrid's room; she had been trying to listen but only caught the last couple snippets of the conversation. When Hiccup rushed by, she reached out as if she could grab him from across the room.

"Hiccup, wait! What happened, Snotlout?" Hiccup heard Astrids voice getting farther behind him as he reached the front door, hurriedly opened it and closed it shut.

The atmosphere changed instantly when he was outside. The bolts of charged partials disappeared, the tension and the weight suddenly lifted. But the memories of it weren't.

Hiccup ran a hand over his face and then roughly through his hair, blood pumping fast and hard as the confrontation with Snotlout ran hot throughout his body.

He was breathing hard. Hiccup had never stepped out of line like that before but what Snotlout was saying just got under his skin. Hiccup was good at controlling his emotions – or at least he thought he was.

"I hate him," Hiccup spat unable to control the anger and jealousy that now surged through him. He became frustrated that he didn't have Toothless with him; he could have vaporized him right then and there.

He continued walking down the hill, the snow crackling in protest under his heavy footsteps

_Wait – snow?_

He hadn't remembered there being snow out here before they went inside, but then again, this was Berk.

Hiccup spotted Jack just on the edge of the tree lines; he was leaned against the trunk. Hiccup decided to go that way in the attempt to sneak off to go see Toothless. When he reached Jack, the anger he felt just moments ago seemed to dwindle down to hardly anything. But, Hiccup almost expected it. Jack did something to him – weather it was him just gazing at Hiccup or being around his calm aura, but Jack without a doubt stirred something within him.

"Well the good thing is, she does care about you," Jack pointed out when Hiccup reached him.

"The bad thing is, you have that oversized meatloaf hanging around."

"Thanks for pointing that out." Hiccup walked past him.

"Hey, hey hey!" Jack protested, landing in front of Hiccup making him stop, "I'm here to help you," he stuck a finger into the younger males chest, "don't give me attitude."

Hiccup didn't want to risk a look at Jack; he knew that if he did, the red hot anger that boiled inside of him would turn into nothing more than hot liquid spreading like silk within his chest.

But even though he didn't want to look doesn't mean that would stop him from meeting Jacks blue eyes

"Look, I know things didn't go well back there," the taller male began to lean closer into his counterpart. The brunette froze as the two boys stood chest to chest and face to face, Jack was still leaning in closer before Hiccup felt the side of Jacks cold cheek graze his. He felt Jacks breath pool on the small hairs of the brunette's neck making them stand on end. Jacks mouth was at Hiccups ear now, he was breathing slow and calm, as Hiccups breathe came out a hitched and mangled mess.

"But when this is all said and done, it will all be different," Jack whispered sending a familiar ripple of shivers down Hiccups back.

Jack began to pull away, and Hiccup let out a gasp, "if we are going to do this, you need to just act natural."

"Act natural? You saw how 'acting natural' went today."

"No I saw what your, 'trying to act natural' went today. That, back there in the ring, was not the Hiccup I know." Jack stepped closer again, "that was not the carefree Hiccup that I remember this morning."

The green eyed male gulped, those penetrating soul searching blue eyes were on him, "I may not have known you for as long as she has, but from what I've seen today, you haven't really shown her just who you are. You're hiding these…These amazing qualities because you're afraid." Jack began pointing things out that Hiccup had kept inside for years. And out of the blue this guy comes in and figures it out within a day.

"After everything I've seen today, I can happily say, that yeah, you're nothing like them Hiccup."

Hiccup stared pointedly, opening his mouth to say something sarcastic but Jack interrupted him, "and you're never going to be like them even if you tried. You make a mess out of everything."

The brunette began to feel hot, the voice of his father suddenly ringing through. He remembered they had a conversation very similar to this one. Hiccup was about to protest as he stepped back, lifting an arm to get some room between the two.

"Look – "

"Hic, just listen," a strange nickname rolled off Jacks tongue easily. The older male stepped forward, grabbing the deer skinned vest, "what you have and who you are is about a thousand times more dimensional then any of the people on this island. You are probably the most dynamic person I've ever met in all my years of living!" Jack exclaimed, "and that's what's going to get the girl," he finished a smile spread across his lit up face.

Hiccup stared at the taller male, who began to lean back, letting go of the deer skinned vest, "y-you really think so?" he asked after gathering his composure. His admiration for jack suddenly increasing; when Jack said something, Hiccup knew that he truly meant it. His exterior was cold looking – something unreachable, but inside he had this huge heart of liquid gold. Jack said what he meant - and he kept to his words.

Jacks gaze swept over him before his blue jewels rested on Hiccups eyes. He slowly nodded his head a smirk pulling the corner of his lips.

~.~

When they reached Toothless, it was already night. The dragon was excited to see Hiccup as he sniffed around him, looking for some kind of treat. Jack stood close to Hiccup and Toothless lowered his ears, a low growl emitted from the night fury's throat.

Jack chuckled, "nice to see you too, Lizard."

Hiccup turned around to get a glimpse of the two taunting each other and he couldn't help the bubble of laughter that began to rise in his chest.

They actually looked very funny, Jack stuck out his chest, leaning forward and whispering low as Toothless had his ears back, his lips pulled back into a snarl as he looked up at the snow spirit.

"Hey Jack, he hates it when you scratch behind his head and then behind his ear," Hiccup called out, walking back towards the two.

Jacks face lit up with a mischievous grin before his eyes slid back onto the night fury, "I know your weakness."

Hiccup laughed again, finding it quite amusing that he was talking to Toothless and when he reached them Hiccup gestured to Toothless, "Are you going to try it?"

"And get my hand bitten off? No thank you! It's just nice that I know," If it was Jacks persona, Hiccup could almost see him winking after he said this. Thinking about it made Hiccups face go warm, he smiled to himself and stepped behind Jack.

"No really, here try," Hiccup didn't give the older boy time to protest as he grabbed his hand and began guiding his arm toward Toothless.

"Toothless, be nice," Hiccup warned, and Toothless growled the closer the foreign hand got to him. Slowly, they inched towards the black dragon, Jack becoming hesitant when they were inches away.

"Do you trust me?" Hiccup questioned, feeling Jacks tension rippling through his cold skin.

Jack looked at Toothless and then over his shoulder to Hiccup, before biting his lip and nodding slowly.

Hiccup chuckled, moving their hands closer to Toothless again, "than just trust me."

~.~

_When we finally touched Toothless scaly head, I curved my fingers and laced them through Jacks cold ones. Then I scratched until he fell limp in front of us, making Jack laugh._

_Jacks eyes lit up, "that works for every dragon?"_

_"Well, yeah, more or less, I don't know how comfortable I feel getting my hand that close to a dragon's mouth," I scratched my head after letting go of Jacks hand reluctantly._

_Night was already upon us, which meant I had to go back home and leave Jack. Besides that, being home with dad wasn't going to be the best – he probably heard about my incident in dragon training and I would only be stepping into a lecture._

_"Oh, hey why couldn't you go into the old woman's house today?" I recalled._

_"She must have something against the other guys, because there are wards everywhere around that area up until the tree line."_

_"What do the wards do?" I wasn't too interested in 'the other guys', if anything I didn't need to know that much and how many other immortals like Jack there were._

_"Well, they were supposed to keep me off the land up to her house, but the ones outside must be getting weak. Only when I stayed there long enough did they really take an effect."_

_"What do they do?"_

_"Hmm…How to explain..It's like having a bad migraine…But to me, it feels like an aneurysm The blood vessels go 'pop' and it happens over and over again. But I heal quickly," Jack added the last part I think to ease my nerves._

_Jack endured all of that just to watch me so he could help me out with my pathetic love life?_

_Suddenly, it had felt like Jack had just reached inside of me and touched my spine with an electric wire. It was hot and I felt an instant flush burn at my cheeks. There was a pleasant feeling beneath the sparks that left me frightfully giddy._

_"You stayed and risked it…for me?"_

_Jack glanced up, those blue eyes suddenly burning and in an instant he was close, standing directly in front of me, and his chest inches away from my own. I found it hard to breathe then, the air we shared became thick._

_Everything disappeared around me, except for him. Those piercing blue eyes gazed into my own and I felt myself drowning into those great sapphire lakes._

_"Why wouldn't I?" Jacks words came out in a deep, thick whisper._

_I gulped; all I could do was continue to stare into those penetrating blue eyes. The longer we stayed like this the harder I fell. Jacks eyes consumed me, sending a rush of bliss and joy through my body. It felt a little like how Astrid would stare at me, her eyes loving – even though she had a bad case of denial. That had felt like it had been the single most amazing feeling. But this – this was ten times better. A hundred times better. It was like being in love for the first time, filled with all consuming and joyous feelings._

_It took a while for the words to sink in, each one deliberately stabbing deeper into my skin. I loved Jack Frost._

___The one person I truly fall in love with and I'm not supposed to._

_"You can't fall in love with me."_

_The words rung piercingly in my ears, I bit my lip and tore away my gaze._

~.~

A part of Hiccup wanted to be in denial about the entire moment – Hiccup had asked for this and the feelings that arose from it are what were meant to happen. Jack had promised to help and this is how he had gone about to do that.

He rationalized it with being just that. Jack had purposely inflicted those feelings to pinpoint how he should feel when Astrid is looking at him, or, how he should look at Astrid to make her feel like that.

Either way, it was just all according to Jacks plan – or so Hiccup assumed.

Struggling inwardly to cool his nerves, Hiccup took a deep breath, "do you go anywhere at night? Y-you know, anywhere to sleep, I mean."

Jack considered for a moment before giving Hiccup a mischievous look, "do you have a place for me to go at night? To sleep, I mean," he challenged.

"Uh-well, it's just that, if you're just sleeping outside then maybe, if you wanted you could stay at my place." Hiccup glanced up through his lashes and then back down – too afraid to meet the fair-boys eyes again.

"Hm," Just mused, crossing his arms. He made it look like it was such a hard decision. Jack finally smirked and sighed, "Fine, you got me. I'll stay at your place."

~.~

They left Toothless sleeping and it didn't take them long to get home. The walk was quiet, which Hiccup didn't mind. It gave his mind the space to think and sort everything out.

He knew he had to mentally take notes about everything that they were doing. It wasn't going to be a teacher teaches student. Hiccup had specifically asked Jack to physically and emotionally help him.

And, by Thor, was he doing a good job.

Hiccup almost believed that he really fell for him.

_What a good one that would be, _he thought to himself. If Jack had thought he made a mess out of everything before, just wait until he could have found out about that.

By the time Hiccup and Jack reached the house, his dad had already been sleeping. Hiccup snuck upstairs and met Jack, who was perched on the windowsill and staring up at the moon; his staff leaning gently against the wall.

Hiccup gulped – now what? He had no real place to offer Jack to sleep.

_This was a bad idea, _his head spun. His house didn't come with a guest bedroom.

"Uh, Jack, I'm really sorry. This was probably a bad idea," Hiccup whispered. Jack slowly turned away from the sky and stood up, grabbing his staff and leaning against it as he pursed his lips, his gaze landing on Hiccups small bed.

"I don't have a place for you to sleep."

"Right there is fine," Jack flipped around the staff and pointed to the far side of the wooden bed. Hiccups eyes flickered from the bed back to Jack, "y-yeah but, would you be okay with that?"

Jack gracefully flew over, landing on the edge and leaning back, his arms folding under his head, "ah, yeah, this is perfect. Feels like home." He shut his eyes and re positioned himself, placing his staff upright and leaned it against the wall beside him. He glanced up, smiled and patted the spot next to him.

"I don't bite."

Hiccup laughed nervously, that was the least of his worries. He slowly glided over, sliding in beside Jack and looked at the ceiling.

Jack was facing him, his arms under his head like a pillow before shifting around, he sat up and looked down at Hiccup, "here, scoot over," he pushed himself closer to the younger male. Jack slipped his arm under the arch of Hiccups neck. Hiccups body tingled as he jumped up, "w-what?" Jack cupped his mouth with his hand, silencing the young viking.

"Shh, it'll be more comfortable this way," he cooed.

Hiccup hesitated for a moment, debating if he should excuse himself or if he could stay and continue to cuddle.

_Cuddle. Oh Thor, is that what we're doing? Cuddling? _Hiccups face began to burn and his decision was taken away from him as Jack pulled him back down, his head tucked under the older boys chin.

_It's-it's just Jack silly. It's no big deal. _Hiccup told himself. _No need to get all worked up like an idiot about this. Jack is just trying to help me – remember? It's not like..It's not like that at all, besides, I need to get use to this._

Nevertheless his pulse quickened, when he felt an intimate brush of the other boys breathe on his neck, making him tremble.

"You're trembling," Jacks voice purred warmly against his ear, "are you too cold?"

Hiccup shook his head, finding himself rendered speechless – that and he didn't want his voice to give him away. Instead he scooted closer into Jack, and sighed.

_Get a grip Hiccup! _He coached himself, screwing his eyes shut and forcing sleep upon him.

**Authors Notes: **Ahhhh what a way to end a chapter! As I was writing the word count kept going up and up and up and I kept saying I'll stop here, no here no here and I just wanted to go on and on and on!

OHH well, what's done is done xP

So it's so hard to keep everyone in character! What are you thinking of Snotlout? Honestly, I'm trying to place him in the personality of a very stereotypical jock (like in the movies, like she's the man or something). Because in HTTYD he's soooo stupid Dx everything would just go downhill.

Oh, and the first person view I hope I didn't confuse you by putting it in italics! Hopefully you were not confused!

Well here you have it! Give me your thoughts, it was a bit of a longer chapter (YAWN) hopefully you liked it, see you in the next one!

-Cassie-


	6. Chapter 6 - Is this right?

Hiccup had woke and left the house early – not wanting to get an earful from his dad, but he was wondering when he would finally hear the lecture he had been waiting for. Hiccup decided not to visit Astrid today enough had went on yesterday and it was probably best to give her some time. Dragon training was painful to go through, it became a blur and Snotlout seemed to be more willing to help things become a blur.

There was a point where Snotlout lunged forward, trying to land a blow and Hiccup blocked but was knocked down. Pain surging through his body but he refused to give into it. By the end, Hiccup had more blows and failed attempted blows done on him than the dragon had on itself.

But, maybe that was for the best though...

The white - haired youth was leaning casually at the entrance and exit of the ring. Snotlout walked by, tall and proud, laughing with the group about a joke he made about Hiccup.

Jack glared, his teeth clenching and he forcefully pushed himself from the wall, stalking over to Hiccup who was rubbing a sore arm.

"That guys a jerk, how dare he," Jack began then took a double glance at Hiccup, "what do people see in him?"

"Nothing, they're just afraid of him, I think," Hiccup put in his two cents as they began walking towards the woods. Hiccup wasn't ready to call it a night yet.

"Hey, do you - do you want to go somewhere?" the older youth softly grabbed Hiccups arm and pulled him to a stop. His hand lingered for a moment before he drew it back.

Hiccup smiled, glanced towards the woods and then back at Jack, "well, Toothless hasn't flown for a while."

^.^

"Do I have to pretend you're Astrid?" Hiccup asked, glancing over at Jack. They were in the sky. It was already late in the day so Hiccup and Jack decided to head over to an unoccupied – by humans – island.

Jack leaned back, the wind carrying him beside Hiccup; he pursed his lips and gave him a sidelong glance "well do you want to pretend I'm Astrid?"

"No, not at all, it's just – you still haven't really explained how we're doing this," Hiccup blushed under the older males gaze. The thought of what they were doing brought a circling feeling in his gut – good or bad he wasn't quite sure.

"Hiccup, have you never…Watched people date?" The snow-haired boys voice turned serious for a moment, he came suddenly to a halt in the sky and Toothless pulled back, spun around and began flapping his winds to keep straight. Hiccup bit his lip and shook his head slowly and Jack sighed taking a hand and running it through his perfectly styled, yet, scruffy white hair.

"Well…Uh…How to explain," Jack mumbled, glanced at Hiccups blank stare and then bit his lip. He leaned back, pushing his wind to make them move again as he took in the uncomfortable state of Toothless.

"We are, you know, dating pretty much. And when people date…They…Well they just get comfortable, you know, with each other," Jack stuttered.

"W-well, yeah, I guess…"

Jack watched as a slow flush rose up the younger boys face. When they reached the island, Hiccup hopped off Toothless, Jack landed beside them. Toothless then flew off and landed on a small breach of rock, where he began to fish from.

Hiccup walked over to a wall of rocks and settled down, tilting his head back on the cold stones the latter followed and crouched in front of him. The tips of the older males snowy hair gently mingled with Hiccups. Jack leaned in close, the space between them reminding Hiccup of yesterday in the woods. And there was a silent realization Hiccup refused to say aloud. But, something was turning, something was happening. It was all so different, but then again, Jack was different. He was unseen and had these unexplained abilities.

Something impulsive ran through Hiccup at that moment. He was staring at Jacks crystal blue eyes, Hiccups chest tightening. He could see that he could trust Jack, giving that they only knew each other for a short amount of time, but Jack was someone that Hiccup really could trust.

Slowly, Hiccup lifted his hand, cupping Jacks face in his palm as he gently stroked the older boys jaw line with his thumb.

Jacks eyes widened, his breath hitching momentarily, before he swallowed a lump and leaned into Hiccups hand as he raised his own and placed it over Hiccups.

"Is this right?" Hiccup asked in a small voice. Jack glanced up through his lashed and smiled coyly.

"Perfect."

^.^

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but watching Jack as he leaned into my touch made me feel a ping of sadness. He looked like a young child in that moment. Jack was always alone, no one to touch, or to talk to – no one to ever really feel him. And the peaceful look on his face told me that maybe he agreed because with me he could have all of that.

Maybe I was saving him.

I didn't want this moment to end, I didn't want to have to move – I felt like if I did I would shatter the suddenly young boy that suddenly sat in front of me.

Jack moved and leaned back, away from my contact before he shifted over and beside me, his back on the wall of rock. Our shoulders touched, his hand slowly curling over mine. When I glanced over those bright eyes were on me. Jack had thick lashes that accentuated his pale eyes and facial structure.

The contact our hands made sent feelings that jolted back to life - the earlier feelings from in the woods. And for a moment, Jack had a look of astonishment on his face – as if maybe he felt those unexplained sensations of bliss as well. I wasn't the only one.

But, this is also something Jack wanted - he made all of this happen. Didn't he?

Something was pulling me towards Jack, our gazes locked. A nervous feeling rose in my gut with Jack being so close to me – I was never really a touchy-feely person. Human contact remained a mystery to me until – well, until now. Just like…With Jack.

I swallowed hard and broke the trance, tearing away from his baby blue jewels; I felt Jack stand and up our physical contact breaking before Toothless jumped over.

"Time to go," Jack announced, and I didn't want to ask why. Why did he want to break the moment between us all of a sudden?

Jack pointed to the darkening sky, looking down at me a raised an eyebrow, his mischievous smirk spreading as if he could read my thoughts. I stood up too and nudged him with my shoulder, he did it back and then took off with this wind, laughing and calling back at me.

"Bet you can't catch me," his voice was distant; I hopped on Toothless and geared up to take off. He thought he could beat a dragon, he had another thing coming.

**AUTHORS NOTES** Hey guys! I had this written and was suppose to update before Christmas time but I re read it and thought man this sucks, and didn't want to put it up. I was writing and then decided, well yeah maybe I should. Haha, I did not forget about the story! I kind of feel like this is a filler chapter? Anyways, it's just a more Jackup (real name?) moment. Get the grind stone turning, aha.

SO nothing too special about this chapter, I am putting up two chapters for you guys and a third is on the way normal weekly updates are coming back!

Hopefully you enjoy and had a Merry Christmas and hey Happy New Year we made it to 2013!

**Wally's Girlfriend:** It's not so much that Hiccup is in love with Jack, but if he was, I can vouch that love can hit spontaneously. But, I was more so trying to portray that Hiccup is just really confused about how he should be feeling. And remember, Hiccup has had no other kind of...Contact like this, so he is not sure how to respond. He is just confused, but if I brought across the wrong message, thank you for bringing it up! I can tweak the chapter a bit for less confusion?

OHHH man, Hiccup is one of those guys that need to be on the anti bullying campaign ! Ahaha! Poor Hiccup, do things get better from here? Is the girl worth this? Find out and keep reading!

-Cassie-


	7. Chapter 7 - Lingering lips

__Authors pre-notes! HI GUYS this is a longer chapter, it's to make up for some time it took to update! This is all ending soon! I will be updating probably in the middle of the week if I can get some time in to edit the rough draft - thanks for sticking by We Met in The Sky!

_I was dreaming. I knew because I was with Jack, not Jack Frost, but Jack. He had on a brown tattered throw, with matching tattered pants. The man that stood in front of me had that same admirable aura around him though– pulling you in and automatically making you love him. Just like Jack Frost. But, this Jack had dark brown hair tousled around his head, his skin more fleshed out and he had wide, exotic coffee colored eyes. _

_Although, there was something different about his eyes from what I remembered them – always bright and smiling – they were now dark and dangerous. _

"_Hiccup," his voice sent shivers up my spine. He took a step closer, his hand reaching up and cupping my face gently. _

"_Why do you look so shocked? It's me, Jack," his thumb was stroking my jawline, his fingers were ice cold, somehow just like his words. His touch made me want to twitch in anticipation; a strange feeling surrounded me as we stood on a dark plane. _

"_You don't look like Jack Frost," I stated the obvious – a mistake on my behalf._

_Jack dropped his hand, his smile turning dark, "well, of course I don't. I'm dead!" he laughed as if he had made a joke, but I didn't find anything he was saying funny. _

_In an instant everything around us turned dark and cold. We were outside, on a small pond now covered in a thin layer of ice. Everywhere you looked was surrounded by trees. He looked up at me from his bangs, his face flashing dangerously, "would you like to see how?"_

"_Wha-"_

_Then, suddenly it was as if the earth had burst open and I fell into the icy waters below. My hair stood on end, the pain running through my body like needles. Everything stung the pain of the ice cold stabbed sharply at my flesh. My blood began to run cold and my head began to pound, oxygen escaping my lungs as I tried to scream for air. Soon, the pounding in my head dulled, my lungs feeling like they might explode. I got light headed; the need to breath grew into a sick obsession._

_I started screaming and screaming._

_^.^_

_I woke up to Jacks handsome face hovering over my own, worry coloring his expression. My breathing was labored; sitting up I ran a hand through my soaked hair and made a face._

"_Gross," I groaned. Jack sat on the edge of my bed; he reached out and placed a wrist on my forehead._

"_Are you alright, Hic-"_

"_Hiccup!" My dad stormed into my bedroom, the door cracking in protest as it was swung with his strength, "what on earth is going on in here," he bellowed. Jack dropped his arm._

"_It's nothing, just a bad dream," I convinced more myself than anyone else. But the 'dream' had a strange feeling of reality – as if it was something that actually happened once upon a time. _

_I glanced at Jack; he was still looking at me, his eyes searching. _

_Dad sighed loudly, his face slipping into an awkward grin, "you sure gave me a scare," he laughed. _

"_Y-you know me, dreaming of killing dragons, this one almost got me," I chuckled nervously, glancing back up at Stoick the Vast. The smile slipped from his face, his eyes that were bright turning back into beady little dots._

"_Aiy, Hiccup, you're a lot of things – but a dragon killer?" he took his big hand and rubbed his face and his beard before he stepped over and sat himself down on the edge of my bed. _

_The wood made a groaning noise of protest under his weight, "look Hiccup, I understand you are doing well at dragon training, son. But your still going to be, well, you," he gestured towards me and I made a face._

"_Look I really don't want to hear –"_

"_You put that girl in a splint, the other day at training, Hiccup. Vikings don't – well they don't do things like you. We're not clumsy and we're not hesitant. We also do not put our peers at risk. We look out for each other Hiccup," his big hand moved over to my shoulder, covering the entire surface of it as he squeezed and shook me slightly. _

_I clenched my teeth, of course he would know, I mean, how much longer could I keep hiding from this? Blowing out a breath I rolled my eyes and looked away, "I know dad, I – I need some work."_

"_A lot of work," dad added. _

"_And I promise to be better. I promise that I will be – that I'll be the best Viking there is."_

_The words spilled out before I had a chance to really think. I gulped and looked up at Stoick, the man was gazing at me, his head in deep concentration, could he actually believe what I was saying?_

_Did my words of hope even stand a chance?_

_After a few moments dad sighed and blinked up at me, "we'll see Hiccup."_

_He got up and began heading to the door before he turned around, "U-uhm Hiccup, I just wanted to-uh, to say one more thing." He scratched the back of his head and I bit my lip. This was probably going to be about something awkward– like a father – son talk which he greatly lacked in._

"_T-that girl, Astrid, she's a Hofferson right? That family is very proud of the virtues of the Viking ways. I hear they taught her well. A-and son, you haven't…Dated her, have you?"_

_I made a face, "uh-th-the last time I checked I was still," I glanced at Jack, "single."_

_Dad made a disappointed noise, "oh, well it would due you some good to be with someone like her. She understands the Viking way." My face was burning; I was glancing everywhere except at my father, how could someone...someone like him be having this talk with me?_

_Stoick continued, scratching the back of his head "i-it would make me proud to have you, perhaps, if you had, well, maybe –"_

"_O-okay dad!" I held up my hands, he dropped his arms. _

"_I get what you're trying to say," I sighed and looked down. _

_It was so quiet I thought he had left, "it'll just make you look more Viking. More like you are becoming one of us Hiccup. You won't have to sneak out or around anymore, be by yourself and make up invisible friends. I just want you to be – to be happy and to be a Viking, son."_

_Dad's final speech took me away and he took the opportunity to sneak out. I sighed out loud and glanced at Jack who was balancing atop his staff. _

_He gave me a knowing look, "so…I suppose you're not going to tell me what you were really dreaming of?" he cocked his head to the side, his bangs following suite. _

_I gave a small smile and shook my head, "no it was nothing, really," I didn't want to recall the memories of the nightmare. I jumped out of bed, and threw on my vest. Dads words were ringing in my head, anger began to trickle out. I just wanted to see Toothless and get out of this house. _

_Then I considered a thought for a moment, maybe what dad was saying was right. He just wanted to be content and to have me make him happy by seeing me happy - by being a Viking and relishing in their virtues. _

_But I wasn't a Viking. _

_I wasn't even following their most sacred virtue. _

_I was a dragon trainer._

_And I could never be a dragon killer – not ever. I sighed and looked down, dad was right. Everything he was saying sounded so crazy but so right. He wants me to be with Astrid for selfish reasons, but I wanted to be with her because after growing up with each other, she really grew on me. _

_I glanced at Jack, he was leaning against his staff now, his blue eyes on me and a smirk was playing at his lips. If anyone was going to help me, it was going to be Jack._

"_So, coach, what will be the plan be for today?"_

_Jack was quite for a moment, "well, I think first this will work out the best if you somehow found a way to get her out of her bed prison. Then after that, get her to go out with you or choose you over the meat-head," he looked over me once and pursed his lips, "maybe it might take some work, though, that guy isn't making things easy"_

"_Yeah…But, I mean, what will, what will we be doing today?" I wanted to put more emphasis on the 'we'. _

_Jack stared at me calmly and I shook off any thick feelings. We had been close, Jack was patient and sweet – but he was older than me. A lot older and that changed things, it meant he did things before me. Learning how to write and how to read before me and then, with his good looks, he was probably kissing before me…_

"_Don't think too much about it, we'll have some fun," Jack smiled, showing off his smooth white teeth. I gnawed on my bottom lip – Jack was memorizing. _

"_Uh…Okay," I felt my face slip into a goofy grin._

_^.^_

"Hiccup? You keep staring off," Astrid said, bringing me back to the small, stuffy room. She was sitting on the bed prepared for her, giving me an odd stare.

"Oh, sorry Astrid, I have a lot on my mind," I lied. Really I was replaying the events of this morning as well as trying to find these wards that kept Jack away from the home. What did they even look like? Little pieces of paper or something etched into the wood and placed behind something.

Either way, I had been trying nonstop since I got here this morning, and just couldn't spot one.

"Thank you for coming this morning, Hiccup. I was surprised you actually came – and so early! I missed you yesterday."

"Of course I came, Astrid, I feel really bad about how I, uh, how I acted the other day."

Leaving to see Astrid was more Jacks plan and my Dads – even though he didn't say anything. It was heavily implied.

Astrids smile slowly faded, she looked down, "I-I'm sorry too, there are some things I shouldn't have said when everyone was here. I'm upset that I have to be stuck in here, but I'm not going to stay angry, Hiccup," she touched my hand, making me jump.

There was a strange difference in her touch. The only person I have really had touch me had cold hands which contrasted her warm ones. Her fingers were slender and long, the tips just tucking in under my palm. I cupped a free hand over hers.

"Well, I kind of deserve it."

"Hiccup, don't say that. It's not bad really! I was actually told that I can still walk."

I looked up sharply, "what?"

Astrid was bobbing her head up and down, "yep, if I can find a way out of this splint but still keep the leg straight then it should be okay."

Jack was right, of course she could walk if she had on something that kept any and all weight off her leg. My mind rushed around the possibilities of being the one who could make that happen. Astrid would be grateful and then Snotlout could…Turn everything around – and probably train with her and help her heal faster. Oh jeez, just think of how happy she would be – it would make her happy if she could train again.

And I want to make her happy don't I?

I groaned out loud, I wanted Astrid to be happy – truly happy. And she is when she is at dragon training, or so I hoped. I toyed around with her hand, lightly drawing circles on the back of it with my thumb absentmindedly. Astrid glanced up at me through her bangs, and her mouth settled in a smile before she leaned her head back on her big pillows and closed her eyes. I couldn't tell if she was sleeping but her breathing got really light so either way sleeping or just laying back, she looked at peace – more at peace than what I've ever really seen her.

Astrid always has her guard up – she never really trusted anyone. Somehow, she was opening up but there were still moments where she would be hiding something.

"I think it's time for you to leave Hiccup," the Wise One's old voice found its way over to me.

I nodded and stood up, and then something hit me. Astrid was sleeping, she wouldn't hear if I asked about the wards the old woman kept around the house.

"This is uh-nice place," I looked around, walking over to the doorway she was by. She wasn't buying my small talk; she cast me a knowing look.

"If you want to say something –"

"Why are there wards here?" I interrupted her.

She was quiet, her eyes giving nothing away.

"What are you trying to keep out?"

Nothing, even though I knew the answer – she was trying to keep Jack Frost out or others like Jack Frost?

"What if the town found out what you were hiding?" I questioned and she glared.

"What if the town found out what _you _were hiding?"

A lump caught in my throat as I glared back the wise old woman, I bit down on my lip and glanced away, her shrewd eyes were searching me. I was taller than the woman but in those moments, it felt as if she was towering over me. The room was thick and it suddenly became unclear about just what she was talking about. I thought it was about Toothless at first, but something else flashed in my mind.

Somebody else flashed in my mind.

Could she also have known about Jacks relationship with me? Or my relationship with Jack?

I panicked, hoping maybe she was just bluffing, but I fell into her deep gaze, something screaming inside that she knew.

Just what it was she knew, I wasn't quite sure yet.

Either way it wasn't good.

"T-thanks for letting me visit," I nodded, not risking a glance at her and rushed towards the door. I could feel her gaze burning on my back making me nervous.

^.^

Hiccup was outside, but he continued to race towards the edge of the tree line, his head suddenly felt heavy as if everything around his had been spinning. His stomach began to knot – the faster he moved the worst his head pounded.

The younger man slowed as he caught the sight of Snotlout making his way up the hill – he was holding something under his arm, which Hiccup squinted to try and see.

"And how did it go?"

"It went…Well…I think you were right, I can help her out – try and make her something to walk with," Hiccup was distracted still trying to look at what Snotlout had in his arms.

Jack glanced over to where Hiccup was straining a look and made a face before stepping in his line of view, "hey, don't worry about that guy, focus on more important things," Jack touched Hiccups shoulder and gently steered him away and facing the woods. He slung an arm casually over Hiccups shoulder as they walked.

"Think of how your going to make this great 'invention'," Jack liked to gesture alot. His arm tightened around Hiccups shoulder, making their hips bump into eachother.

"Well...maybe...Hmm..." Hiccup was mumbling, ideas swarming in his head. He made a prosthetic tail for Toothless, he had to be able to think of a way to allow Astrid to walk.

"Oh, how about wrapping her leg up? I've seen it done before, where the leg is wrapped or casted with something," The snow-haired youths breath pooled over Hiccups ear.

"How would we make that?" the latter shivered, Jacks breath was as cool as his touch.

"Well...We could do it with leather. It won't fold and it could just be used for when she wanted to go out."

Hiccup stopped, turning and facing Jack, his hands now on the other boys shoulders and shaking him softly, "Jack! You just solved my problem!"

This made the latter smile, raising an eyebrow as he bit his lip and smirked, "do I get a prize?"

The younger boy blushed. Jack changed instantly, his eyes somehow doing a 180 from the fun loving boy to suddenly a someone who was very suggestive. It reminded Hiccup of this morning, Jack had been around longer than Hiccup, a lot longer, and he would have...Done things before Hiccup. Maybe, this was something even he did with a girlfriend he had before he became immortal. Hiccups face fell between a smile and a frown - unsure of how to respond.

"D-do you want a prize?"

Jack stepped closer and Hiccup took a step back in response, his back hit the trunk of a tree. Jack lifted his staff, holding it above them and letting it lean against the bark. He pushed his chest closer to Hiccups, raising a hand he gently pushed back Hiccups stubborn bangs, before his hand rested on the boys cheek.

"J-jack?" Hiccup suddenly felt like he didn't know who was standing in front of him. Was it Jack Frost or the Jack from his dream? Or maybe, they were both the same person...

"Are you scared?" Jack eyed him and Hiccup made a face.

"No, Jack, I'm just -"

The white haired youth silenced him by gently touching a cold slender finger to his lips.

"Shh, Hic don't you trust me?"

Hiccup could only nod.

Jack smiled, "then just trust me," he leaned close, his lips at Hiccups ear and then moving to Hiccups cheek where Jacks lips lingered in a chaste kiss. Jacks hand tangled into one of Hiccups free hands as he pulled away, Hiccup following suite.

"So, any ideas on this 'miracle walker?" Jack was the first to break the silence. Hiccups head was spinning, but not with ideas for Astrids leg. He could feel his face was beat red, goosebumps raising on his forearms and the back of his neck.

"U-uhm, well, maybe I could...Make some kind of...Cane?" That sounded stupid, but if Hiccup could make a cane, or even two canes, then that would help Astrid.

"They could go under her arms, have two handles and then she could use her strength in her arms and move around," Hiccup was thinking out loud.

"Hey, there you go, that sounds like a plan."

It really did, surprisingly, this new invention made sense - it would enable Astrid to walk around town and with the hardened leather on her leg she could probably even train and exercise a bit.

Jacks hand squeezed Hiccups, "just think of how happy she would be," Jack mused.

Hiccup was wondering if he could see how much he was beaming inside. He did it - well with Jacks help, he figured out how to get Astrid out of the Wise Ones house. Not only that, but Hiccup didn't particularly want to be going around there anymore.

He had a feeling that he wasn't exactly welcomed.

"Jack, do you - do you think the Wise One knows about you?"

The latter pursed his lips and then shook his head, "I think the wards are for ghosts and demons, she may be a little superstitious."

_Yeah, that made sense_, Hiccup thought.

Then what could she have been talking about? Who was she referring to?

'_Just a empty threat_', Hiccup's mind offered. At this point it seemed to be the easiest thing to accept and it put his mind at ease.

^.^

Jack had caught me in front of the shop, it had nearly been about a week before I had finally finished the entire mechanism - I had no idea what to call it, but whatever it was it looked kind of complicated and I was hoping Astrid would get the hang of it right off the bat like she usually did - that meant less explaining from me on how it worked. Jack was standing near me, making faces at the final product, "you sure it will work," he walked over and then tapped his staff on the wood of the wall that frosted over.

"Looks a little...Unsturdy."

He had a point. The first two pieces of wood were the base of the mobility aid. They were bounded together forming a sort of 'V' shape. The top of the aid was wrapped with leather for a sort of cushioning and so were the handles they were set comfortably near the waist. I added a thick, sort of long peg at the bottom of the 'V' tailoring the circumference with leather and added a metal removable strap with iron spikes which could act as grips for the bottom whenever she needed them. The size and all the measurements were based off me.

"It should work, everything looks like it fits together," I took the two assists and held them under my arms and balancing myself as I lifted one of my legs up as if it was broken. It was a good size, a little too short, but it should have been just the right size for Astrid.

I had to clench the handles hard and squeeze my arms together to really keep my balance but other than that it seemed sturdy enough.

Jack blinked "yeah, I guess, how is she going to move around?"

"Like this, if she keeps her good foot grounded when the arm assists come out and in front of her," I demonstrated sloppily, "then she should be able to go forward - like so," the final little 'wobble' I made sent Jack laughing.

"Okay, I get it, she will do better than that though," I put the invention back on the table, making a face at Jack and then continued tweaking everything up. Today was the day I was going to present it to her and then, if it all went the way Jack had hoped, she and I would...

"Hiccup? What'cha doing in here?" I jumped at the sound of Snotlouts voice. He was at the door by the time I threw the invention off the table and tried covering it up.

"N-nothing, what do you want?" I yelled, putting my back to the pile of mess on the floor.

Snotlout stepped through the doorway but didn't make it any further than that - he knew he wasn't allowed in here. Gobber would kill him.

"I heard you talking to someone," he crossed his arms and looked around the room, "must just be your invisible friend again, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "can you get out?"

"No, I want to see what you've been doing in here for the past week."

"I said get out."

"And I said no, what are you going to do about it Hiccup? You think you can 'beat me up?' Maybe your invisible friend can help with that," Snotlout laughed at his own stupidity.

"Get out," I made my voice firmer, but Snotlout still laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me - Ah!"

Smack.

I heard the sound of something smoke Snotlout in the back of the head, he flew forward, whatever it was had sent that much force behind it.

"Wha-" he rubbed the back of his head before spinning around to look outside. To him, there was no one standing there, but I saw Jack blowing into his hand, ice forming and crystallizing into a perfect sphere. He tossed the ball up and down for a moment before chucking it towards us.

I flinched, but it hit Snoutlout in the side of the head when he began to turn towards me again.

"OW! What the hell?" he lunged outside now, looking in every direction, obviously confused. I took the chance and bolted towards the door and when he noticed my movement he ran back towards the shop door as well.

He was a lot faster than me and a lot stronger too. He reached the door seconds before I did and began to push it open. I just needed to get it closed enough so I could latch it, but Snotlout was pushing so hard that it made it impossible.

I heard Jacks fast steady steps up stairs and then instantly he was beside me and pushing as well. The door slammed shut and I worked fast to hit the latch.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout groaned from outside and I felt him hit the door. The wood shook under his strength.

With my back to the wood I slid down, breathing heavily, Jack was beside me, "you sure she's worth it in the end?"

Honestly, I wasn't sure. Deep down I truly hoped this was worth it, but only time would let me know that. I didn't want to give up on Astrid because of Snotlout - this was what he wanted me to do, but I was far from giving up.

I stood up, straightening out my clothes and walking back over to my invention, "what should we call it?"

Jack was quiet for a moment, he stood up slowly and walked over to me. I had finally gotten the aid back up on the table and examining it.

"Well, what do you want to call it?" he finally said. Jack perched himself on the table, one knee drew up towards his chest as he rested his cheek on it. His blue eyes staring at the invention before flickering up to me.

I stopped fiddling with the attachable straps on the bottom of the aid and slowly reached over, Jacks hands were cold, as always, but the combination of his touch and the coldness it sent a delightful shiver down my spine. Jack let me lace my fingers through his before he brought them up to his cold lips and lightly touched them to the inside of my wrist. Another shiver ripped down my body, and I let out a breath, my head suddenly dizzy.

Smiling, I looked back down at the invention and shrugged, "let's just call it an aid, for now."

^.^

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Honestly, I want this story to be enjoyable for everyone (well not haters or non believers LOL) and all your input helps, I'm always on my email checking and I have it open re reading all the comments as I write - you guys just help me out so much! Big thank you!

About this chapter: Hiccup can help Astrid! So I was trying to do research and going back in the years to see how they caste people with broken legs and man there's nothing really helpful - I found out when they made the first set of crutches but it was NO WHERE near Hiccups time, ahaha. So I had to imagine what Hiccup would do - what it would be called, hopefully it doesn't all sound too corny!

Anyways, OMG that kiss on the cheek! Jack is sneaky! Ahahaha! I would have fainted, anyone else? LOL

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! You are all so so sweet! Please tell me what you think of this chapter! This makes the ride a less bumpy one in the long run!

Thanks everyone see you soon!

-Cassie-


	8. Chapter 8 - Every time we touch I shiver

_It had been about a day or so since I gave Astrid the aids. At first she was really confused; she gave me the oddest look and was just about on the brink of laughing. But when I finally coaxed her to try them she wobbled around for a little while until she got use to them and made it look as if she was really walking. Then a smile lit up her already features as she came over to me and jumped into my arms. _

_I never held her that close before, other than carrying her just out of the ring. Her body was so warm and so tiny, my arms fit around her perfectly. I held her close, loosing myself in her blonde strands of hair. And when she pulled away, she leaned in close and kissed the side of my lips slowly. She lingered there, her breath mingling with my own. She closed her eyes and leaned in close, those ruby lips moving slowly. I closed my eyes but heard the faintest sound of a creak behind her and when I opened them there was Jack. _

_He was standing in the doorway, leaning hard on his staff and I could see his chest heaving in and out. I watched a painful look spread across his face before something flickered in his eyes – he saw me looking at him and in an instant he was out the door. I gulped and leaned away from her before grabbing her hand. Her amber eyes snapped open as she looked at me and then her our laced fingers._

"_I'm glad you like it," I forced a smile. She gave me a confused stare before smiling back slightly._

"_I love it, thank you Hic." _

_I didn't mean to cringe at the nick name but I did. It just didn't sound right coming from her lips. Her voice made it sound strained, but I smiled anyways. _

_Jack had a way of saying that nick name in such a velvety tone…_

_Jack! _

_Quickly, I glanced at the door and then back at Astrid, "I-I have to go, I'm sorry." _

_Unlacing our hands I rushed out the door. It was snowing hard outside all of a sudden, and the flakes were wet and clingy – the kind of snow that falls and is heavy on the ground._

_And my mind just can't help reeling with images of Jack at the doorway - the pain on his face. _

_...Jack._

^0^

"Today's the day," I breathed, speaking more to myself than Jack and Toothless. I didn't really think they were paying too much attention; they were off in their own world. Today was the day that I asked Astrid to, hopefully consider going out with me. And I say hopefully because, after I left her waiting for a kiss she hasn't really spoken much to me. Every now and then when I saw her or when I had invited myself over for the evening.

Things were just awkward and I couldn't fix them, but it wasn't really that. I didn't really want to fix them because ever since that day, Jack has kind of been distant. He goes off to do, whatever it is he says he has to do. Today was actually the only day I had gotten him to just stay and be with me instead of running off. I just wanted to be around him - have his being lift up my spirits the way it always had - and I felt bad that I couldn't just say that;instead I had to bring Astrid into the conversation. As per usual.

"Just think about this, maybe you should take it slow," Jack suggested, breaking off the gaze he was just momentarily giving Toothless. He walked over and stood close in front of me and dipping his head down, capturing and compelling me to look into those baby blue jewels.

"You don't need to prove anything."

I needed to prove that I still have feelings for Astrid - because suddenly, I felt as if they were buried deep inside. And all of this just confused me more then it ever did before. More than I ever thought it would.

"Giving her the aid was a lot Hiccup! She's more than grateful to you now, you don't need to do anything else if you're not ready – let her take things into that direction. Besides that, you got her to kiss you," he smirked as he cocked his head to the side and gave me a mischievous look. He didn't know the full story – just assuming. And because I never had a chance to talk to him, he was just forced to believe that. And a part of me had been wondering if what he saw - or thought he saw - hurt him? In some way or another? It was just one of those things I couldn't wrap my head around.

I laughed nervously, "n-no, we didn't do that."

He laughed with me, swinging his staff, "yeah, I'm pretty sure you did."

Gulping I looked down, "Jack, you know I didn't. I wouldn't do that to you."

Jack had his back to me at this point, his staff over his shoulder as he began walking up the trail. He stopped abruptly and turned to face me, "what does that have anything to do about it?"

"I-I just thought –"

"Hic, am I missing something here?" he gestured around the pined area. We were standing just on a trail that leads to the town - woods and small shrubs surrounded us.

Another nervous laugh, "I just thought that it was better if I had you help me before I jumped into the deep end."

Jack drew out a long breath, "you were doing pretty well on your own. Maybe you don't need my help anymore, Hic." His eyes were on me.

"W-what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying, maybe you're better off on your own now, you got the girl and now –"

"No, no, no, you're just putting words in my mouth Jack. I didn't say I don't need your help anymore and I defiantly didn't 'get the girl'. Why are you saying all of this?" I was gesturing wildly and my voice was a little rattled.

Jack rolled his eyes, and began to pace slightly in front of me before stepping close, his arms wide, "what do you want from me, Hiccup? I can't stay around you like this forever. I've done my side of the bargain; I've been helping you out. Besides, I have eyes, Hic. I don't think you need my help anymore."

I eyed him as he backed off of me, he looked up at the sky and then back down at his staff, "that's why have you been avoiding me? To come up with ways to break us up–"

"We were never dating, Hiccup." he snapped.

Ouch. Freezing me would have probably hurt less than the acid remark – it would numb the pain that began to stab at my chest.

"S-so what happened to the whole 'we're dating' and how we have to 'get comfortable' with each other? Was that just a lie? You told me to trust you Jack, and I did."

"It wasn't a lie Hic, it's true. But, we weren't together-together. What I told you was the truth; you do get comfortable with the people you date. Besides, when Astrid gets into the picture, you -"

"Why are you so determined to leave?"

"Why are you so determined to keep me?" The question caught me off guard – I think it caught Jack off guard too. His blue eyes widened before his brows knit together, confusion coloring his handsome features.

Jack closed his eyes and let out a long breath of frustration before he touched his hand to his face, rubbing his temple, "this is not getting us anywhere, Hic."

"W-well then let's just stay here!" I jumped forward, stepping towards him and grabbing his arm, "we can stay like this, Jack – it won't be complicated and, and it would be perfect. We don't have to fight"

"What are you trying to say?" Jack turned defensive all of a sudden, "Hiccup, what are you talking about, what do you mean by 'it won't be complicated'?"

But, before I can open my mouth and speak, Jack seizes my hand, dragging me behind him. He weaved us through trees and our legs cut through tall grass. Jack catches me when I stumble over a fallen branch; both his arms surrounding me. I look up into his face and lose myself in the light glitter of his eyes. His eyes are so clear, but the rest of his face is hazy, all shadowy lines and hallows.

The deep velvet of his voice strokes me and I lean towards him, "I want you to be happy, Hiccup. With everything I am and with my every breath."

Those too blue, blue eyes were captivating. He didn't know is that I wanted him to be happy too. I'm the only person he can actually be with.

Suddenly, a disgusting feeling roils inside of me; because of my selfishness I probably have made him feel more alone than ever. We pretend to be dating, but really that's all it is – is pretending. I can't fall for Jack, I can't even think about falling for him.

He would leave.

I bit down on my lip, "I-I want you to be happy too, Jack."

Jack was quiet for a long time his glance looking away every now and then. A part of him begins to grow distant and I can feel it in the air. I clench at his icy sweater. I didn't want him to jump up and fly away.

There was a heavy feeling on my chest – it ached so much. Whenever we are around each other, there's this rush and then an alien sensation surging through me. When he touches me – kisses me - he makes me shiver. That delightful spine tearing shiver that jolts my being to life.

He's in my head; under my skin. Jack has so much control over me; I'm hypnotized – practically memorized.

I know this is wrong. I know I might just be crazy but, thoughts had been roaming through my head;thoughts of Jack and me, actually together. I want him to stay and not so he can help me with Astrid, but so he can be with me.

My chest began to ache as I thought about it. All this time, I tried deluding myself to think that it was just because he was doing everything just so right; I never considered maybe I was doing everything wrong. It was wrong to fall for Jack – that was our one and only deal. Besides that, he was Jack Frost – a spirit; Immortal.

I clenched and unclenched my jaw, frustration and confusion roiling around in my gut, spreading through my blood. I couldn't tell him about what was swirling around in my head. It just wasn't right nor was it going to be fair.

"I-I'm trying to say please Jack, please don't leave," I reached out towards him and took a step forward. Jack was still and I lifted a hand to his snowy skin. It was strange how soft it was – I usually thought it was marble, but no. It was soft just like my own flesh would be soft.

I know I was lying to him, and the foul feeling twisted my gut but, I had to lie there was nothing else I could have done to keep him from leaving.

_Tell him the truth_, a voice echoed in my head – some sort of consideration but I banished it right away. Jack would turn and I would never see him again. Besides, how can I tell him the truth when I didn't even know what the truth was yet? I just needed time – now that I knew that I couldn't blame those feelings I had on Jack. He was just trying to help me.

So for now, lying to him to keep him here with me was worth it. Until I needed to tell him that is. I peered up at him; I don't even care if it looked like I was begging. Just the thought of never seeing Jack again left me feeling empty.

"Please Jack, don't leave me."

**AUTHORS NOTES:** COUPLES QUARREL Oh man, I just love these, don't you? Ahaha, so about this chapter it is pretty dull - I just stayed with one POV because I didn't want it to get too complicated and to be flying around all over the place. I really wanted to have this an exciting chapter for you guys some with some kind of...Fluff or something! But I just couldn't do it, not in this one anyways.

BUT I wanted to talk about moving the rating up? It wouldn't be anything like them eating each others face off and go into detail about the naughty, but just in case if I do head in that direction, I just want everyone to have their heads up. Some people just don't like the idea of boyXboy going any further than 'T'. So, hey give me a shout out, I'm happy to listen!

ASTRID IS SLOWLY BEING FORGOTTEN! I'm so excited, I love cutting and hacking characters off xD So tell me what you think? Realistic fight? Was Jack maybe to soft? I had planned this chapter to go a different way, but I ended up leaving it like this xD

Man, I kind of feel so so bad for Jack when he is put in pairings. It would be sad to not have the person you love be able to stay with you :(

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love them! I'm getting sickly addicted to reviews, good or bad! I sit on my email and wait for FF reviews!

THANKS YOU GUYS! xoxo

See you in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9 - Because of 'who' he was

_Was I supposed to tell him? Just tell him that I might have feelings for him and that they clash with feelings for Astrid? _

_Or that the way I felt around Jack over powered any and all feelings for Astrid. _

_How could I tell him that? How would he listen? Jack would hear the first word come out of my mouth and then take off. He might even be better than that all I have to do is look at him and he would take off._

_So I kept my eyes to the ground, avoiding Jacks all too knowing eyes at all cost…_

^.^

It had been about a week since Hiccup's and Jacks fight in the woods. Jack had agreed to stay – but things hadn't really been the same. In the middle of the night, Hiccup would catch Jack sneaking out only to return in the early morning and make it seem as if he were there all night.

Hiccup had never called him out on it though, because he didn't want to get into another argument again – but he knew he would have to do it and soon. But, the last thing the brunette wanted was to have Jack even more distant than he already was. Jack had been suddenly remote and always trying to find a way to get Astrid and Hiccup to hang out. Hiccup was unexpectedly greatly opposed to this.

_Don't you know it's you I want?_

"Is there something you're not telling me, Jack?" Hiccup asked walking out of dragon training. Jack was leaned against the entrance gate as always.

"What are you –"

"You've been avoiding me again," said Hiccup dismissively, "Why?"

Jack didn't say anything; he rolled his eyes down and pushed off the wall.

"I'm not avoiding you Hic, I'm right here."

"Y-yeah, but you know what I mean. I know that you take off at night," Hiccup said quietly. Jack pursed his lips, glancing back up at the brunette.

"Hic –"Jack squared his shoulders, facing the younger youth.

"No Jack, let's just not talk about it –"

"Let's go out for a bit," Jack finished his sentence, interrupting Hiccup.

^.^

Afterwards, Jack had told me he thought it would be a good idea for us to get out of the village for a while. And honestly, I didn't oppose – if he was up to spending some time with me that's all I wanted. Besides, it was a good idea because of the aftermath our fight had left over the past couple of days.

"What's going on in that head?" Jack was flying beside Toothless and I, he was leaned back as he controlled the wind to carry him. He had nodded towards my head.

I shrugged, "nothing, just thinking about some things."

Jack made a face and shook his head, a small smirk playing at his rosy lips, "that's never good."

A bubbling sensation filled my chest as a low chuckled radiated from my throat, "ass, where are we going anyways?" Jack had reasoned that since the last time we flew I chose the spot – this time he wanted to take me to one as well.

Actually, he insisted we take off the rest of the day, he kept saying how it would take a while to get there – but he was surprised it wasn't too far away from Berk. Where ever 'it' was.

"It's a surprise – just go with it," his voice was silky – smooth and enticing.

I left it at that – I mean this was Jack after all; he wouldn't take me somewhere if he didn't feel it was safe.

Or would he?

Actually, in all this time, I hadn't really gotten to know Jack. He was a mystery within a mystery. Like the whole 'how did he become Jack Frost?' How was he still invisible but not to me?

"H-hey Jack, I was wondering…"

"Mhm," he mused, those piercing eyes were on me again.

"What were you like – you know, before you became Jack Frost?"

A fast but sure look of sadness and confusion swept over Jacks expression then, those eyes glossing over momentarily before they shifted away.

"I wasn't anybody before I was Jack Frost," he finally said.

"You had to be someone. Do you remember how you became Jack Frost?" I kept my voice light – suddenly very aware that this was a sensitive subject for him.

He didn't say anything; instead he lifted his eyes up into the sky. I followed, but I couldn't see anything besides the faint outline of the rising moon.

"He has a name, but I don't know it – I just call him The Moon." Jacks voice rolled off his tongue acidly.

I glanced back up at the moon then, and a strange presence hung in the air. As if a strong force of gravity was pushing down on me. It felt swollen and made me want to gasp for air.

And then just as fast as it came – it disappeared.

"W-why do you sound like you hate him?" I choked – the feeling was suffocating and intense. For the split second my blood boiled and I felt very mad – a dark feeling of hate slithered it's way in.

_Jacks hate._

_His hate for the moon._

"He took everything away; I don't know who I am or why I'm here. And he's never given me those answers, but the others have –"He stopped himself and began shaking his head, "Never mind."

Usually, I would ask for more details – but taking in Jacks discomfort, it was probably best not to ask too many questions about this for much longer.

"So, what are you going to do about Astrid –"

"Jack I don't want to talk about her today," I snapped and then added, "I just want it to be about us."

His brows knitted together, before his face relaxed and then slipped into an easy smile, "Sure."

I didn't really think that we would be gone for all that long, but it was a extensive flight. We left around noon and already the sun was beginning to set and Toothless was growing tired. I could feel it in his strides – they were longer and slower.

"Jack, you're sure we are going the right –"

"Here, I'll get us there," Jack interrupted and then brought himself close to Toothless' side. He placed his foot on top of mine from inside the harness and gestured me to push back. I complied and Jack swung his other leg around Toothless' back.

"Jack you don't know the positions –"

"It gets a bit chilly – but hold on tight, Hic."

Nervously, I wrapped my arms around his waist. I had to admit, he wasn't as weak as he looked. Or maybe that was just Jack. I could feel the lean bulk of muscles from under his hoodie, the sets of lines defining his stomach and his chest.

He leaned down and whispered something to Toothless before I could see my dragon retract his wings and bring them close to his side. Jack conjured a crisp wind and it pushed us fast through the air – probably faster than Toothless. I rested my chin on the crook of his neck so I could see where we were going for future knowledge.

For the most past our trip was quiet – I rambled every now and then but when we finally hit some kind of scenery, I took it in. I had never been further than Berks territory – I don't even think my dad had been this far away from home.

At first, it was like stepping into a different world. The villages here looked nothing like what the Viking village had. There were small and sophisticated cottages line up in rows on a dirt road and then ways away from their little scatters of small houses were dotted around the terrain of the forest.

Even the forest differed here – the trees seemed to be thicker and less openings to get through. And a strange feeling of familiarity hung in the air suddenly. I had been here before, even though everything was foreign.

_How could I have been here before?_

I tried thinking about it hard, the trees, and the air, everything felt so familiar. As if it left some sort of imprint on my mind. I had been here before – but how?

Lost in my own thoughts, I barley caught on that we had stopped until Jacks current of air died down. Without the hum of the ragging wind I heard silence until my ears picked up on the nature around us. Slipping off my harness, I gazed around. We were still in the woods, but it seems to be just another totally different part of it – as if this world could get any more different than it already was. The path we were on was a wider dirt path, but I followed it as it trailed into the woods small and narrow. Way too narrow for Toothless to get through.

Jack stood up and gracefully jumped to the ground. Slipping off Toothless' back, my legs suddenly felt like jelly and I stumbled before catching myself on the night fury's wing for support.

"Where are we?" I called out.

"Far away," Jack said and looked back over at me, "Will you be okay to walk?"

He gestured his hand for mine and helped me steady myself on my legs. Jack began to pull me towards the path as I glanced over my shoulder at Toothless who began to turn in a circle and then lay down. I was a little worried about him – what if someone found him? How would he be able to fly and escape? Suddenly, Jack halted me to a stop and when I turned back to face him, his hands were on my face. He gently touched a slender cool finger under my jaw; his eyes intense. He didn't say anything; just the depths of his gaze spoke to me. Safe, protection, worry, concern – every emotion that flashed through his mind I could read through our formed bond and in his eyes.

"Just trust me, Hic," he reached down and grabbed my hand again, pulling us back towards the trail.

Just like the ride here, the walk was just as silent. I was thankful for Jacks hand because the trail floor was just about as bad as an unmarked forest floor. Tree trunks and unexpected dips were the worst offenders.

"Hic, close your eyes?" Jack turned back to face me, a small smile lighting up his features.

I glanced around, nervously and then nodded. He guided me through the twisted and winding path of the woods. I stayed close, both my hands on his shoulders as I let him direct me. The ground suddenly changed, I felt maybe dirt or gravel and then a hard and cold surface.

_Just where were we?_

Soon we had stopped, and I felt Jacks hand slowly slide protectively around my waist. His mouth was at my ear.

"Open your eyes, Hiccup."

When I did I noticed we were on a strangely familiar environment. I'm sure I was here before – even the smell had seemed so _so_ familiar. I just had to put my finger on it. I glanced around, focusing my gaze harder – but I just still couldn't make it out.

We stood in the middle of a small frozen pond, and the break in the tree lines above had an incredible view of the sky. There was a form of rocks nestled off on some sides of the pond but other than that there were trees, trees and more trees.

I took in the surroundings once again before facing Jack. He glanced at me coyly, those eyes suddenly distant.

"Where are we?"

Letting go of me, Jack took a couple steps forward, walking around a bit on the frozen ice, "this is where I was, I guess you can say, 'born'. It's where I remember waking up."

I couldn't see the expression on my face; maybe I was giving him a funny one because he smiled shyly and added, "This is my home, Hic." He shrugged.

Glancing around again, I wondered why this place seemed so familiar. And just how would Jack have 'woken' up somewhere that was completely remote? A quick thought hit me and I studied the frozen ice that protected us from the icy waters below.

_Icy waters below..._

Of course!

This place was so familiar because it was the place in my dream! I glanced around excitedly - finally figuring out one mystery that I was faced with. Thinking back, a cold and cruel bolt of realization sunk hard into my flesh. Foolishly, I forgot the most important part of the dream - it didn't end on a happy note.

..."_You don't look like Jack Frost," I stated the obvious – a mistake on my behalf._

_Jack dropped his hand, his smile turning dark, "well, of course I don't. I'm dead!"..._

"Jack, do you think you might have died here?" I asked in a low voice, stating my revelation. Jacks eyes snapped up at me before drifting back down to his 'art'.

"I hadn't really considered that I could have…_Died," _Jack sighed and then looked back up to me. His eyes looked lost and distant – trapped in a past he could never find. Or maybe a past that I had found. But I didn't want to have to be the one who knew - and besides I probably am just over looking all of this.

_Right?_

"But, it makes sense Jack. It explains how you can't be seen by anyone else," I began to walk towards him, closing the distance fast. I felt uncomfortable when he was too far away – especially here. I took his cold hand in mine and looked up at him.

He shrugged as an answer and brought his forehead to mine. His nose was just inches away – and his smooth, rosy lips too.

We didn't say anything to each other after. This second between us was perfect. So perfect that a part of me felt like I could finally admit to myself that I needed him, even though it was selfish. I loved him, and it was taking over the part that thought I loved Astrid. It took over the part of me where I knew I couldn't love him. Not only because of our deal, but because of what he was – because of _who _he was.

_Jack Frost. An immoral spirit. _

Stupidly, I pulled away, risking a glance into those sapphire blue eyes. I just had to look at him at that moment. Jack slowly began to raise a hand and my chest tightened. He hesitated for a moment before he slowly brought our faces together again, our noses touching this time. I could feel him breathe in and out – each cool breath nipping at my lips and cheeks.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I said after a good couple seconds of silence passed.

"Of course."

There was this moment between us then, an instant where we just stared at each other, holding each other's gazes. My breathe quickened; if I leaned my head an inch towards his we would be kissing. I knew I should have moved away anyway, but I couldn't. This moment between us felt like a spell and I didn't want to break it. Then, he slowly moved closer to me, his lips lightly brushing over mine…

I swallowed hard, my skin boiling and my heart beating so fast I was scared he would hear it.

Jack didn't kiss me like that, though. Instead he turned his head slightly, looking up at the bright moon and the dazzling stars above us. I hadn't realized how fast the day went by.

Still memorized by Jack, I couldn't tear my gaze away from him. He was so handsome; his high, strong jaw line casting shadows along the hallows of his cheeks. Jacks skin was light, and it looked, even felt, like cream. He surprisingly had longer eye lashes, but they created a dark, smoldering shadow over his eyes; it made him look mysterious and God-like.

I couldn't help myself. Reaching out and touched his soft skin, my hand sliding up his cheek slowly. He leaned into the offending and trembling hand before facing me again; his eyes were shining, that blue gaze drawing me in. Just like it had from day one.

Impulsively, I ran my hand through his soft, spiky hair.

And then I kissed him.

**Authors Notes: ****Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup...You are very naughty! Ahaha! Well, there it is - a bit longer than the others, but they will be going back to short chapters! Mostly because I miss those ones :(**

**I'm hoping to keep up a weekly update - but I'm so busy now, I have so much work to do Dx And I'm getting so so close to the finale! Oh, one of those life choices things, huh Dx Ahaha!**

**Hope you all enjoy! Please review - I love this part the most! I'm eager for feedback!**

**-Cassie-**


	10. Chapter 10 - Give me infinity

**PRE NOTES - **Hey guys! Took me forever to get the file accepted on here, actually, it still doesn't accept my documents, I have to copy and paste now (BOO) aha. This chapter took a while to come on because I have just been mauling it over for the past couple of weeks. BUT this is a pretty long CH I was thinking of splitting it in two but thought hey why not? Next one will be short anyways, so you might as well enjoy the long ones while you can, aha!

^.^

We had only known each other a little bit of time, but it had felt like years. Jack had probably knew more about me in that little bit of time than anyone on the village – my father included. He had this uncanny way of listening to you when you spoke – he looked at you as if you were the only one around.

Jack kissed me back; it was chaste, and soft, his lips moving slowly with mine. I felt his hands cup both sides of my face and the kiss grew; in passion and intensity. He pulled me closer than I already was if that was possible, his body felt soothingly cold and hard against mine.

It felt perfect.

In that moment we were just a couple, standing under the most extraordinary gift anyone could have ever given. Most people gave the person they liked flowers, chocolates even a ring, but not Jack. He gave me the moon, the stars; he gave me the endless sky.

Jack gave me infinity.

He had ended it though, pulling away in one jerky movement. I snapped my eyes open just in time to catch him turn away from me as he quickly shoved his hands in his pockets. I felt my face fall, confusion and rejection quickly running like ice through my body.

"J-Jack?"

"I should get you back, don't want your dad worrying about you," Jack only turned slightly; I watched his soft spiky hair fall in front of his forehead before he began walking towards the trail.

I would have walked too, but I felt like I was frozen to this spot. My heart was beating fast and my cheeks stung as I watched Jacks retreating figure.

_What have I done?_

^.^

Hiccup felt as if he was suddenly very alone – even though Jack was reluctantly by his side, his mind was elsewhere. The two teens were already in the sky – Toothless took over flying while Jack lounged behind Hiccup. His staff was across the brunettes lap and Jack held on to either side, avoiding Hiccups touch if possible.

But it could be worst – at least Jack was this close to him still, he could have flown and ditched Toothless and Hiccup.

"Jack, are you going to say anything?" Hiccup asked softly.

"What do you want me to say?" the reply was flat.

"W-well, anything really."

Jack was quiet for a moment before he let out a long sigh, "I just don't have anything to say, is all. I'm tired."

The snow spirit was many things, but he was not a liar. He was just trying to dodge the situation – maybe that's what Hiccup should try. Why did they need to talk about something that probably meant nothing to Jack? He was probably kissed thousands of times before that, so why did Hiccup think he would have been blown away?

It was nothing special to Jack, Hiccup concluded. What he did was because he had feelings for the snowy skinned youth – not the other way around. Hell, Hiccup was just lucky Jack hadn't walked out on him yet. He needed to play it better than this if he wanted to keep his coach around. But, Hiccup needed to find a way to explain that kiss...

As much as it pained him to lie he had to do it to keep Jack. The younger teen gnawed on his bottom lips thinking of what to say. Finally, he turned back to face Jack, who leaned back and away from any kind of contact from Hiccup.

"B-back there, that kiss – I just thought that it was the right moment for one in that situation. Just so, when I ask Astrid out, I would know how to feel that moment again." Hiccup lowered his head, not wanting Jack to see the guilt in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you."

Jack was taken aback, his eyes widened slightly before his jaw began to clench and he took a hand and ran it over his face.

"So, it was all for Astrid?"

"Mhm," Hiccup nodded, keeping his eyes down. Bile began to build up in his gut – he just wanted to puke he felt so disgusted with his self.

The white haired boy took in a slow and jagged breath and averted his eyes, "let's just get home, go to bed and pretend none of this happened."

_But it did happen_, Hiccup wanted to say but instead turned to face the small village that was now in view.

The rest of the ride and even the walk back from the canyon were mostly quiet. Hiccup tried to break the silence every now and then, but Jacks constant rebuffs kept his attempts at bay.

Reaching the house, Hiccups dad was sitting at his usual spot. His face was stern and serious.

"Hiccup, where have you been?" Stoick stood up and crossed his arms – looking down at his son.

"Just thought I would get out for a bit," Hiccup watched as Jack gracefully slid upstairs to their room. Lucky him, he didn't have to get an earful.

"God Hiccup, there you go, lying again. Do you think I haven't heard the rumors around town –"

"Dad, I'm not - wait, what rumors?" Hiccup stopped in his tracks when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"It's just something I was informed on recently," his father said briefly. He walked towards his study room and took a seat. Hiccup followed slowly now intrigued.

"What's going on dad?"

"Well, I was told that you're - you're hiding something, Hiccup. I don't want you to be the talk around town about some bad scandal or plan you are working on. So whatever it is, I want you to tell me now." Stoick demanded.

"H-how did you hear something like that? Who told you this?" Hiccups heart was racing. Did he know about him and Jack? Or worst, did he or someone else know about Toothless?

A memory flashed in his mind, the day he left the old wise woman's house and she tossed back his threat when he warned her about the charms.

_What if they found out what you're hiding..._

"Dad, I need to know who told you that," Hiccup was suddenly in front of his father, the need to know growing and biting at his insides. The old woman probably knew more than she should.

"Hiccup, you sound suspicious. I didn't want to believe it, but just the way you are trying to defend yourself - is it true son? Are you hiding something from me that would ruin us?" His father was up in a heartbeat, towering over Hiccup.

"N-no, dad, it's not what you think."

"Hiccup, tell me right now what you're planning on doing," Stoicks eyes were free from any signs of affection - it was all business now.

_Thor, Thor._ The last thing he needed was to spill the truth.

"O-okay, it's just me and Astrid are sort of - well, secretly dating," he blurted, not really thinking. It was the first thing to come to mind and it seemed to work on diffusing the situation. His fathers beady eyes widened before they glanced away and he stepped down, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"O,h I see, so you're taking my advice then," he stuttered. Hiccup tapped his toes on the wood and nodded.

"W-well, in that case, I hope you learn a lot from her. I'm sorry, I just thought that - well, never mind, son."

"Y-yeah dad, we are getting to know each other," Hiccup refused to look at his father; scared as if he would be able to see past the lie.

"Good, I'm proud that you finally understand the importance of being a Viking," his father's voice sounded very pleased and the guilt began to eat at Hiccup even more.

"T-thanks, night dad," he raced upstairs and closed his bedroom door. On the other side, he slid down it and sat on the floor, curling into himself and hugging his knees to his chest.

Jack was standing near the window, both hands in his pockets as he eyed the younger male.

"I can't believe this happened." Hiccup groaned and looked up knowing Jack was watching him.

" Isn't this what you had wanted?" Jack asked, confused.

"W-well, yeah, but it puts Astrid and I on the spot now – I don't actually think I'm ready for...Anything like that," the brunette growled under his breath. Hiccup stood up. His heart was pounding in his ears as a wave of anger washed through him. Sure, this is what he wanted, but it was only a big lie that Hiccup suddenly found himself buried too far in the middle of.

"Has something changed now?" Jack mumbled. "Hiccup, has something changed?"

Facing away from the icy teen, Hiccup bit his lip, "No, well – wait, what do you mean?" He was stalling – dodging; whatever Hiccup was doing he had to avert attention away from this topic.

He heard the wood creak as the older male stepped over, "Hiccup, is there something going on that you're not telling me?"

Hiccup heard him getting closer, and his heart began to pound. The last thing he needed was to have Jack find out he was lying when he was in the middle of a lie. He began to fidget his fingers, thinking of what to do to get away from this. Then a brilliant but stupid idea hit him and he tore off his shirt as fast as he could.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Jack asked as he quickly stopped and looked away, Hiccup took the opportunity to take off his skinned boots and begin to loosen the rim of his slacks.

"What do you mean? I'm getting ready for bed," Hiccup stopped pulling at the waist band of his garment.

"Yeah, but why are you sleeping like –like _that?"_ Jack was turned away but he gestured towards Hiccup with his hand.

Hiccup made a face, "what do you mean? I'm putting on my shorts, it's hot in here."

"Okay, j-just hurry up," there was urgency and an unsettled vibe in the tone of Jacks voice.

Good, Hiccup thought to himself. It worked, for now. He still wanted to keep away from the topic and he wasn't sure how long this distraction would keep Jack quiet for. Actually, this plan wasn't fool proof as he was blushing. Jack hadn't ever seen him undress – or even seen an exposed part of his arms or legs.

Glancing back, Hiccup squared his shoulders to the older boy in front of him, "What's wrong? Why are you all the way over there?" He noted, Jack had taken a couple steps back while the younger teen was turned away.

"Nothing is wrong Hiccup, I'm just – opps, sorry," Jack had spun around when he realized he got an eyeful of a half naked Hiccup.

"What are you doing over there, are you blushing?" The younger teen rushed towards the older male at this point, grabbing his arms and pulling them away from the hood Jack was about to put up. He held onto Jack tightly as he got a good look at his face.

Red was spotted over his perfect complexion, the color contracting his eyes so much they literally were popping. Actually, the sight was extremely bizarre; Jack looked like a child who just got in trouble. The scene made Hiccup laugh deeply, but quickly he covered his mouth.

"I-I thought you were getting ready for bed, not coming over here to harass me," Jack tried reclaiming his arm, but Hiccups grip tightened.

"Jack, you look so...Charming like that, red suits you," The brunette bit down on his lip. The offset of color really did a good number on the brightness of those blue jewels.

Rolling his eyes, Jack looked away and leaned back.

"Just finish up, I'm tired." He growled harmlessly.

Hiccup couldn't tear his gaze from Jack, a knot twisted in his stomach as the kiss they shared earlier began flashing in his head. And then a crazy idea opened up in his mind. What if he could get Jack to kiss him? Then he could feel the other teens soft cold lips on his again – and hopefully spark that amber that was suddenly lost. Jack had kissed him back when they were on the iced over lake, he had to have wanted to kiss him, right?

What if it backfires?

_You'll never know if you don't try... _his mind coaxed.

"Y-you don't have to do it if you don't want to..." Hiccup mumbled, suddenly not sure where to start.

Jack frowned, "What is it, Hiccup?" His curiosity suddenly piqued. Hiccup craned his neck to face him as Jack looked at him oddly.

"Can you kiss me?"

Taken aback by the directness of the question, Jack blinked in shock.

"What?" Jacks blue eyes widened more than usual as he stared at Hiccup in disbelief. "What did you say?"

Hiccup lowered his head to hide the flush that colored his cheeks.

"It's...It's just that I want to see how I would respond," Hiccup was toying with the string on the rim of his pants absently. "And...And I think if I can practice than if it were to ever happen I would be okay."

Jack blinked stupidly and his power of speech temporarily lost.

"It's just a kiss, Jack," Hiccup said hurriedly. "It can't be that bad. Just like the one...earlier," he added, feeling suddenly eager.

The brunette leaned closer, placing his hand on Jacks sleeved arm and then pulling on the older teen's hands until they lay flat on Hiccups bare hips. Jacks fingers were cool and Hiccup jumped slightly at the touch.

"Wait," Jack choked out, "Hiccup, wait."

"Yeah?" Hiccup hesitated and fearing the worst he held his breath.

Jack shifted, facing Hiccup. "I don't mind," he said slowly, his voice low like liquid silk. "I can kiss you if you want me too. I mean, if it'll help."

He moved slowly and Hiccup could feel him rest his forehead on his own, their noses were touching. Jack placed both his cold hands on the slight curve of Hiccups small waist. Slowly, the older teen turned his head, leaning in and he brought his lips to Hiccups neck. Slowly he kissed the sensitive skin of the younger youth.

Hiccup let out a raspy moan, the sensation of Jacks icy lips sent rapid surges of fire through his spine. The feeling was delightful and he couldn't help but crane his neck more to the side. Hiccups hands caught in the snarls of Jacks hair. He felt him slowly begin to trail upwards, the kisses landing on his jaw, the outside of his lips and then finally they touched Hiccups lightly.

"Mm," Jack moaned as he pressed harder into the kiss, the vibration of the sound buzzed sensationally across Hiccups mouth. Jacks hands trembled as they began to glide up the sides of Hiccups exposed skin. The younger teen pulled away to suck in a glorious amount of air, the cold sensation sending exhilarating chills through his body. He leaned his head in the crook of the white-haired youth's neck.

The snow-haired teens hands continued to slide up until they curved into Hiccups neck and then Jack cupped his face, pulling the younger youth to look at him. Jack leaned in close, his mouth at Hiccups ear.

"Sorry, I took it too far," he said in a husky and breathless tone.

And just like that, Jack stepped away from Hiccup. All the sensations that ran hot and wild through Hiccups skin suddenly faded, only leaving behind a slight numbing and throbbing impression.

The white haired youth walked over to the bed and hopped in. He curled away from the side Hiccup slept on and tucked his face into his arm.

"Night, Hic."

^.^

Hiccup didn't sleep. He spent all night trying to figure out what had happened. Well, he knew what happened but he didn't know what it meant. Back in the woods, Jack had kissed him back and then here, it had seemed as if Jack was holding back and pushing away.

_Sorry, I took it too far._

_Jack, _Hiccup thought, glancing at his coach who rolled and turned away. Hiccup was sitting on the window sill of his room.

"I'm just thinking about this too much," the brunette mumbled to himself. Tearing away his gaze he watched the small moon retreating near the ocean. The rising sun began to cast long shadows on the town and painted the sky with oranges, purples and pinks.

_Of course you're thinking about this too much – Jack doesn't like you like that. He did it because I asked him to – I brought him into this situation. Why would I think that there was something or even anything between us? _

Doubt began to trickle into Hiccups mind as he became suddenly bombarded with questions; maybe Jack really didn't like him like that. From the bed, Hiccup heard Jack groan. He rolled over again and then shot up out of bed and suddenly he was in the air, staff in hand. Hiccup jumped up too, looking around the room and then back at Jack with confused eyes.

"What's going on?"

"It's sunrise already?" Jack gracefully landed in front of the window and stared off towards the setting moon. "Shoot, I have to go, Hic. I'll meet you at training."

"Where are you –"Hiccup didn't have time to finish his sentence because Jack was already outside and gone before Hiccup even got the words out.

^.^

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid walked over to me after our training was over. I was leaned against the wall of the arena, waiting for Jack.

"Hey," I greeted her casually and then turned away. Being around her felt a little awkward since my last night when I had to lie to my dad about us being in this 'secret' relationship.

"Are you waiting for someone?" She tucked her arms behind her and bit her bottom lip.

"Uh, yes. I mean, no," I pushed off the wall and walked towards her, "I mean, yes. Of course I'm waiting for someone."

Holding out my arm I let her slide hers through mine suddenly aware that this is probably what my father would be looking for now that he thought he 'knew' what I was hiding. We began to walk through the bustling town. Astrid made small talk every now and then, but I tuned her out. I wanted to know just where was Jack and why did he have to just leave like that?

And I wanted to know about last night.

It was all so bizarre and I couldn't seem to figure any of it out. Jack and I kiss in the woods and he gets upset and then when I asked him to kiss me in my room, he had little no opposition. Does that mean he wanted to or he felt he had to? Besides that, what Jack had done was so much more than a simple kiss I was hoping for. My skin still felt as if his cold hands were there; slowly creeping up my torso and curving over the arch of my shoulders and then resting on my back...

"Hiccup? Are you even listening to me?" Astrid pulled us to a stop suddenly, bringing me back to the small town. "I said, your father is holding a festival He says it's called a masquerade –the term comes from the east, doesn't that sound fun!" Astrid jumped up excitedly.

"How come I hadn't heard anything?"

"Well, he has been talking about it for weeks now Hiccup." Astrid said harshly. "How come you're so out of it?"

We continued walking; and I found it kind of strange that my father of all people would be trying to rally together a festival. Knowing my dad, he hates that kind of thing.

"I've just wanted to focus all I have on training. I don't want to disappoint my dad anymore," I lied – well not all of it was a lie. I had wanted to make him happy. Why would I be taking Astrid around town if I didn't? Having her around me like this I felt smothered and I just wanted to break free when it was all over. I still liked her, I knew that – but it was suddenly a different kind of attraction. But I began to notice that she looks at me differently now. It is – or was, probably the way I use to look at her before I met Jack. Now there was only one person I wanted to be with, I knew this now.

_I only wanted Jack._

Astrid slid her hand down into mine and squeezed it lightly, "That's sweet, Hic. I'm sure he'll be proud of you. I know I am."

I paraded her around town for a little while, we passed the shop and I picked up a couple of things I needed for Toothless' maintenance. And then we stopped near the cliffs so Astrid could get some rocks so she could style them into spear tips– she was complaining about how hers were lacking in a proper point. Finally, we walked back through town so I could drop her off at home.

Most of the time we walked in silence and I found it odd at how before I would have been melted by all of this. Before Jack, I would have found myself lost in the romance of it all. All the time Astrid and I had been together it was nothing compared to this. A moment like this, walking through the town during the mid afternoon like a couple that was star stricken in love, had seemed like a fantasy too crazy to even start to consider.

"Hic, I'm a little surprised you hadn't asked me anything yet," said Astrid when we reached her house. I stayed on the lower steps as she began to climb up to her porch.

Stupidly, I asked, "Asked you what?"

"Well, I brought up the festival because I thought you would...Maybe invite me."

I blinked, suddenly becoming very dense. "Isn't it a festival for the town?"

"W-well, yeah, but I thought maybe we could, you know, go together."

_Oh Thor. _

"U-uhm, well I guess we could – I don't see anything wrong with that," I blurted as I ran a hand through my tousled hair.

Astrids face lit up in a dazzling smile and she jumped down the couple of steps and wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you Hiccup!"

"Y-yeah, no problem," I glanced around nervously before lightly patting the small of her back. She pulled away; her face suddenly blushed as she bit down on her lip coyly.

"Good night, Hiccup."

"G'night Astrid –"Suddenly she leaned in fast, I barley had enough time to turn my head to the side. Her lips touched the corner of my own in a chaste kiss before she pulled away and smiled one last time. Astrid ran up the stairs and just before closing the door she gave me one last small blushed smile.

What just happened?

_Astrid kissed me._

^.^

Hiccup hadn't seen Jack since this morning, which worried him. Usually Jack was around by the time the brunette got out of practice. Not this time though. He had desperately needed Jack to be there too – then maybe he wouldn't have given Astrid the time of day to, well, to go and kiss him.

He knew that it was probably something Jack – and his father – were both looking forward to though, but Hiccup just couldn't get last night's kisses out of his head. Jack had seemed like he was really _really_ into it both times. Then Astrid would go and do that – making Hiccups situation even more complicated.

He was lying to Jack about still being in love with Astrid when it was Jack Hiccup liked. Lying to his father about being with Astrid when really he was with Jack and finally he was lying to Astrid about still being into her while he liked Jack.

_What a mess. _

"Argh," Hiccup groaned. He was sitting at his desk in the study room of his house. His father had gone out on some community business, which was probably for the upcoming festival.

Frustrated, Hiccup stood up and packed up his riding gear. A little while with Toothless might clear his brain.

Actually, it had been a long time since Hiccup had to walk through the forest alone. He had forgotten how creepy and eerie the old and intimidating trees became at night. They caste shadows everywhere and just barley allowed any light from the moon peep in.

_Where are you Jack,_ Hiccup thought. He felt as if maybe Jack had really left for good this time. The thought left him feeling empty and numb inside, but even in the darkness of the swelling numbness that wanted to consume him, Hiccup had somehow felt a little bit of hope.

_Jack wouldn't leave me. _

The only sounds Hiccup heard were the rustling of the trees in the soft and gentle breeze along with his footsteps as he stepped on snapping twigs.

Then suddenly, he heard a female's voice.

"You can't stay here, I promised I would help you already and if you stay here I can't do that for you." The voice was obviously coming from a woman. It was soft and surprisingly light. But why would a woman be all the way out here? Then it hit him – she was talking to somebody else. Someone else besides Hiccup was roaming these woods right now.

Hiccup stopped moving and looked around to follow the voice and he became suddenly very aware of his surroundings.

_Toothless!_

This area was way too close to Toothless for a Viking to be. Rapidly, chills raced up his spine. He needed to find where these people were and get them out.

"Tooth, you know I can't leave." A thick and velvety voice Hiccup knew all too well replied. Jack was out here too, somewhere.

Following the whispers Hiccup glided through the forest quietly, they had to be close. Close enough, actually, because Hiccup finally spotted them and quickly took shelter behind a tree. A large shrub was hiding a portion of the trunk Hiccup took cover at so he used it to his advantage. He peeked through the leaves and Jacks figure came into view easily. He had his hood up and one hand in his pocket – the other holding the staff straight up.

The second party was a woman, just as Hiccup thought. She was strikingly beautiful in a hard and terrible way. Her build was nothing like a Vikings, she had a small narrow waist that curved out forming her shapely hips and thighs. The dim light of the moon shone on them and Hiccup could see that she was covered in blue and green feathers. Her face was narrow looking and she had long eyelashes and feathers coming out from her hairline like a headdress. She also had humming bird-like wings that were flapping flamboyantly as she hovered off the ground.

The woman was leaning in close to Jack – too close, for Hiccups comfort actually. The snow spirit was leaned back, trying to get some room between them.

"Jack, I thought you wanted my help," the sprite said again in a low voice.

"I did Tooth, I'm really glad you've been here to meet me the little while. I want to know what happened to me in the past. But, I'm more inclined on wondering what's going to happen to me in the future."

"Jack," the sprite lifted her small hands and touched Jacks shoulder. "You can't stay here forever."

"I know."

"If Pitch ever finds out, you and that boy will be in a lot of grief. You know what he is capable of." The woman warned.

"I'm not afraid of him," Jack said.

"That boy might be. He'll be scared of what Pitch can do."

"Hiccup wouldn't – he wouldn't let Pitch scare him. Look, Tooth, I just can't go yet." Jack lowered his head and began to walk away. "I've done something, and I just – I can't leave."

"You told me at the beginning of the month you had wanted to leave. Y-you said that you would come back to the palace with me so we could –"

"I know, I know. But, I just can't leave anymore, Tooth. I want to stay here."

"You want to stay with him." The woman named Tooth said in a low and almost dangerous voice.

Jack was quiet for a moment his back still facing the sprite Hiccups heart was beating loud – even his head began to pound. His palms felt clammy as he also waited for a reply.

Finally, after a long and drawn out silence Jack turned and faced Tooth, "yes, I do want to stay with him."

^.^

**Authors Notes:** _WA-LAHHH! What did you think? Kind of a cute and funny one, aha, you go Hiccup! Things are defiantly not getting easy for him, I wonder what will happen next, aha!_

_OMG Tooth! I just had to bring her in for a chapter or two - she's so funny lol! _

_Now, back to seriousness, the plot is taking a new turn. It's mostly due to a video I made (not loaded yet) and it has totally inspired me to try and pair this story with it. Besides that, it's so alike the direction I wanted to take to end this series! I'm hoping to have to video up after this story is complete, but no promises! I don't know what is wrong with my computer, it's so touchy LOL!_

_ALSO, the masquerade was totally going to be a filler chapter, but I just couldn't get it in there soon enough for V-day, so I thought I might as well incorporate into the story. I worked really hard on the designs for the outfits I want all the characters to wear! And let me tell you, I took a pretty big jump with them. Even the ball is going to be a pretty good jump, I spent forever researching the masquerade and if it had ever reached a vikings time! BUT there is actually a movie about Vikings trying to go to Britain! How brilliant! But yes, masquerade did reach vikings but it was more for ritual purposes. _

_So that's just all the new updates for now, please tell me what you thought of this chapter! I actually shortened this one ALOT! It was going to be longer but I thought, nah, try and keep it short if you can!_

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you guys think! _

_Thanks!_


	11. Chapter 11 - A sinister voice

^.^

"Yes, I do want to stay with him."

Did I just hear that right? Straining my neck to the side, I tried to make out any other mumbles. Maybe I had misheard – Jack wanted to stay with me?

The same way I wanted him to stay?

Well, maybe not, but at least it was better than me always being in the dark on how Jack felt.

"Jack," Tooth sounded somewhat disappointed. She slowly let her feet touch the ground and she stepped closer to him. "That boy, he can't live forever," she saidd as she reached out her small hand and gently touched Jacks shoulder.

"I know." Said Jack, he lifted a hand and covered the fairies small one for a moment before he took her hand and held it out in front of them. "Thank you for your help, though, Tooth. I know the trouble you must have had to go through to get here."

"It's fine Jack." The woman moved slowly and wrapped her small petite arms around Jacks neck. He hesitated for a moment before sliding his arms around her waist.

A bolt of electricity ran through me as I watched them embrace. A part of me wanted to jump out of hiding and storm up there but then the other part wanted to be rational about this because I hadn't even known the half of what was going on.

When she finally pulled away, Jacks hands lingered on her curved hips.

"I'm going to miss you Jack. You do understand, once I return we cannot speak of our meeting to any of the others."

"Don't worry, Tooth. I won't get you in trouble."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way," she finally pulled away completely, her wings began to flap flamboyantly again as she hovered above the ground.

"Take care of yourself, Tooth."

"You as well, Jack." She said as she began to turn away and she took off into the night.

It was quiet again, and Jack stood in that spot for a couple of moments before slowly turning around and heading towards the canyon where Toothless was.

I knew I should have been worried about him finding me, but my mind was swimming with new found questions. Who was that woman and how could she see Jack?

I thought I was the only one who could see him.

A wave of emotion hit me, sadness and betrayal being the bigger players as they crept through my veins and tingled in my flesh. My chest began to ache as my heart was beating.

The entire meeting, I just didn't know what to make of it. I should have left and stopped watching, but I didn't. It hurts so much to know that there was something Jack hadn't told me – like being seen by someone else.

I wonder if he was ever going to tell me, though.

And then, there was some sort of warning – about Pitch? Just who was that? It was a concern that they both seemed pretty distressed about.

I groaned, and wiped my hand over my face. I wasn't getting anywhere with these answers my head was making up. And I wanted answers; this would be the best time to get them - Jack was only a couple feet away all I had to do was get up..

Right now.

Recklessly, I jumped up and rushed over to a small trail that I knew Jack would have taken.

"Jack!" I called out, the night cloaked the forest now and it made everything fuzzy and hard to see. "Jack, where are you?"

_Wouldn't he be able to hear me by now?_ I thought.

"Jack?" Stopping, I looked around. Suddenly, everything looked very strange. The trees looked almost morphed in shape. Squinting I tried to get a fix on them, the more I stared the more they looked unnatural. They bent oddly and slowly – it was like looking at them through water.

"J-Jack, where are you?" Hairs on the back of my neck stood up. My knees began to shake and I felt very uncomfortable suddenly. I felt as if someone was watching me from every angle. I glanced around and around but still couldn't find any sets of eyes on me.

"Who's there?"

Suddenly, I was spinning in circles now – I didn't want to keep my back unwatched. Reaching for my belt, I grabbed my small knife and held it out in front of me, "Who's there? Come out."

As if on command, an enormous wave of energy knocked me off my feet. I flew flipside and landed on my back, my knife was now just a couple feet in front of me. I jumped up as fast as I could and tried to reach it.

"It's Hiccup, correct?" Suddenly a sinister voice asked.

"Who's there?" I yelled out again, looking around, "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be."

^.^

**Authors Notes:**

So it has been a while..And this chapter is very short...BUT I made up for it - This was suppose to be a long chapter but I decided to break it down into 2 parts. The two parts you will all get tonight! Maybe even a third (it was a very long chapter) if I can edit fast!

Just to clear up the air, I brought Tooth in just to stir up the pot a bit. No drama, I promise (well...We'll see) but Pitch is going to stay! He is very important!

Keep an eye out for the next chapter as well, if it's not up right after this...I"M SORRY!

Ahaha, no I'm just kidding, see you soon!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I am putting a lot of words into this story and not a lot back! It takes the pressure off me to know that the story is being liked or what not!

THANKS!

Cassie.


	12. Chapter 12 - Seek me out

**Authors Pre-Notes**: I'm such a goof, I was suppose to leave it off just after Pitch says "You should be very afraid!" LOL Oh well, sorry for the late upload! Because I'm breaking these down into 3 smaller parts, it looks like a lot of chapters. I would rather have it split up then give it to you all at one go (sounds dirty lol)

ENJOY!

^.^

I lunged for my knife and just as I reached it, I saw a figure emerge from the shadows in front of me. He was a man that was very tall and slim. He wore a black cloak that looked as if it was materialized by the darkness around us. I couldn't seem to make out his face as it was covered with shadows, but his skin was extremely pale just like Jacks. His cloak had exposed more of his light flesh before he finally stepped out of the shadows.

He began to say something slowly; his voice was raspy and sinister as it echoed throughout our darkened world. "You should be very afraid."

My eyes searched for an exit as they began to slowly adapt to the dim surroundings. Nothing, the more I strained the more bleak and black it all looked. I didn't take the strangers threat lightly and I continued to slowly move towards my only hope of survival – my small knife.

"Do you think that will save you?" the stranger laughed and gestured to the small hand knife. He leaned down and scooped it up in one fast motion before he was leaning in front of me. I had just barely enough time to jump back. His eyes shone an enticing gold, but I could see the darkness in them.

"You're a fool, boy. I am immortal," he grinned and began to stand straight.

"Who are you?" I said again firmly; the strange man had his back turned.

"Oh, I'm not here for introductions," the man said over his shoulder. His voice was threatening and made me shiver in discomfort. "I want something." He said simply.

"What is that? Do you think I can help you or something?"

"I don't think, I know you can help me. Because, deep down, you need mine as well," he began to slowly turn and face me.

Scoffing, I said, "playing tricks, huh."

"Oh no, I leave that to Jack Frost. He is quite the trickster, isn't he?" The stranger began to deliberately walk towards me and I stepped back. "He's pretty good at tricking you; getting your emotions running high, huh?"

"W-what are you talking about?" I kept backing up until I hit something.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. In fact, it's one of my greatest gifts; knowing people's darkest secrets – their fears. Yours is that Jack Frost will never accept you, or that this relationship you have with him will die when he finds out your in love with him." The man was in front of me then.

"Shut up!" I growled, and he grinned.

"Even better, how about you hear about Jack Frosts fears?"

_Jacks fears?_

"Don't you want to know what he is afraid of? Wouldn't that be part of the answers you're looking for, Hiccup?" His voice wrapped around me darkly, the more he said the deeper his words stabbed at my curiosity.

_What was Jack afraid of?_

The question swirled in my head; the man was right. If I had known what Jack was afraid of, then it would be able to tell me what Jack really feels.

"What do I have to do if you told me?"

"Well," the man straightened up, "it's a little more complicated than that."

"Just tell me," I hissed under my tone.

"I will give you this, Jack is afraid of what a certain someone thinks. It's the reason he won't respond to you the way you'd like. It's also the reason he pushes you away. This 'someone' has a very big influence on him. The last thing he needs is to be making a bad impression."

"Wait, what? What do you mean 'bad impression'?" I lunged towards the man and was about to grab his shoulder but instantly he vanished. My eyes darted around the darkness until I suddenly felt the ground fall from under me. Yelling, I tumbled and landed on my back but then quickly jumped up and frantically searched for him again.

"Your world cannot see him, but his world can. Every move he makes, it's being watched and recorded. How do you think it looks when he's seen with you? Kissing in the dark and under the moon," his voice was far away, I could hear it echo all around. I tried to follow the tone, running forwards and looking side to side.

"But, because this is such a dark secret, no one can see it but me," he continued and I began to stumble backwards. A rush of energy passed through me and in an instant that man's face materialized from the darkness. His gold eyes shone brightly and then his pale face was in front of me.

"I have been holding all of these secrets though. But to think, what if I just let them go?" he made a gesture by spreading out his fingers. "Jack wouldn't be accepted in his world."

Something cold shot through me. A bolt of ice cold realization and if this man was telling the truth, then Jack was in trouble.

"W-what do you want, name it, I'll do anything," I begged. The thought of seeing Jacks disappointed face flashed through my mind. It tore me apart to watch him as he watched the world go by around him. Suddenly, Tooth flashed in my mind as well and I realized that she must have been from his world, that's why she could see him. A horrible feeling began to churn in my gut; what if that was all taken away. Jack would be out casted by everyone – even those immortal and just like him.

"Well, there's only one thing you can do. If you want to stay with Jack Frost, you can. But, you must convince him to seek me out and join me. If you can do that, I will keep your relationship a secret. If you do not, I will take away all your memories with Jack; he will be eternally alone again."

Hesitantly, I asked, "h-how would I do that?"

"Hiccup, you know deep down, you can make Jack do anything. You have one month to convince him or I will be back to pay you another visit. If my terms are not met, then you can consider Jack forgotten. Goodbye, until then." He said as he disappeared.

^.^

**Authors Notes: **SO, quick note - Hiccup does not know that Jack is also ignored by the rest of the 'immortals' like him (Tooth, North, Bunny, etc) at first I wasn't sure if I should add this, but I didn't want the story to get too lost with this small little consideration, aha. SO you're all one step ahead of Hiccup! ;P

Well, there is part 2 of the insanely long chapter! Hopefully you enjoy! This is all coming to a end soon, I'm thinking (after I finish uploading this single chapter) there will be another five or six? So fairly short and I'm making the plot very simple as well!

Keep checking up on me, and thank you for all the very kind reviews!

See you in part 3!

Cassie.


	13. Chapter 13 - Let me show you, Hic

^.^

"Hiccup..."

He heard a familiar voice echo through his mind.

"Hiccup?" the voice became louder, more focused now.

_Jack?_

"Hiccup! Hey, Hiccup!" Jack was shaking the latter's shoulders slightly. He had the boy cradled in his arms.

"Jack?" Hiccup groaned, his vision finally getting a good fix on the snow-skinned youth.

"God, Hiccup, what were you thinking!"

"Whad'ya mean?" Hiccup slurred, moving slightly. A cold and numbing sensation prickled at his skin when he shifted before his body began to burn in pain. He began shivering uncontrollably, the cold quickly working its way to his bones easily – as if it were already there. Hiccup clutched to Jack and the numbing sensation worsted each time he moved. It felt as if thousands and thousands of icicles were being plunged right into his skin and deepening into the tissue of his bones.

Quickly, Jack jumped up, holding Hiccup as tightly as he could in his arms. He conjured the wind and faster than Hiccup could blink Jack was through the window and set Hiccup on his small wooden bed. He then left and returned just as fast with at least three or four blankets.

"I didn't know you were out there, Hic," Jack began as he covered Hiccup with each blanket. "Last night, I...I thought you were inside, so I made a storm."

As he said this, Jack placed the last blanket over Hiccup before lying next to the boy, covering his arm over Hiccups bundled shoulder.

"What were you thinking, falling asleep outside like that?" Jack whispered in a tone rich with worry. Those blue eyes melted into Hiccups green ones.

_Wait...Fall asleep outside?_

_No, no, no, no,_ Hiccup thought. _Jack must have it wrong. I wasn't sleeping – I was awake. Wasn't I?_

"Do you even know how worried I was when I came here and didn't see you in bed? I searched the forest and the area for hours, Hiccup."

Hiccup couldn't find his voice – the cold was slowly suffocating him, but the warmth that the blankets gave began to slowly take over as well.

"I-I'm sorry," was all Hiccup said before nuzzled closer to Jack. Just hearing the purr of Jacks voice as he confessed his worry to him was comforting to know that maybe it all was just a bad dream.

^.^

The week seemed to drag on. Hiccups father was in and out of the house various times of the day – he was making the final preparations for the grand festival.

"Hiccup," he softly pushed open the door to his sons room. The room had stayed as closed as it could to keep in as much heat and various amounts of blankets were stacked over Hiccups small body – another pile of waiting blankets were near the window sill.

"I'm leaving now son, I just want to know if you're feeling better, the festival is in another week and I wouldn't want you to miss it."

Hiccup smiled and sat up, "dad, I'm feeling a lot better."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that kind of Viking spirit. I'll be off then. Oh – just wait," his father suddenly began to walk towards the bed.

"The dress code for the night was released at the beginning of the week, but seeing as you were sick I guess you wouldn't have heard." His father gave him a sidelong glance, "but, everyone had been given the week to create their outfits for the festival. Mandatory is a mask – but seeing as you're a little behind, just be sure to come in with a mask, son."

Stiock gave his son a final nod and stood up, making his way to the door.

"A mask, huh?" Jack stepped out from the corner of the room he had been standing in. He pursed his lips and lightly touched his chin.

Hiccup pushed the blankets off him and then jumped off his wooden bed, "how am I going to get this to look like some sort of mystery guy at a banquet?" Hiccup gestured to all of himself and Jack chuckled.

"Well, there is a way," Jack trailed off. His mischievous blue eyes slowly trailed up and met Hiccups mossy green ones.

Cautiously, Hiccup stepped back, "what's going off in that head of yours?"

Jack grinned widely, "You haven't been out of Berk right?" the older teen stepped towards Hiccup.

Gently nibbling his lip, Hiccup shook his head.

"What if I told you there's a whole world out there – ten times the size of Berk!" Jack said excitedly, leaning in slowly towards the younger male.

"I believe you."

Jacks cold hand slowly twined into Hiccups, "let me show you, Hic." The snowy-haired teen whispered, his cool breath pricked at the small hairs on Hiccup neck.

Closing his eyes, Hiccup sighed and pressed into Jacks hard body. His hands slowly rising and catching in Jacks white hair. The latter's hands were gliding slowly up the brunettes bare skin on his arms. Goosebumps flared all over his body as Jacks hands continued to climb until they came to rest on the underside of Hiccups jaw line.

Hiccup knew this moment between them was fragile – any fast or sudden movement, he was afraid Jack might pull back like he always had. Hiccup moved slow as he lifted their twined hands in between the small gap that separated their lips. He lightly kissed the back of Jacks hand.

Unable to move, they found themselves glued to that position. Moments of silence as their eyes bore into each other's – Hiccup almost thought he could see glimpse of Jacks thoughts flashing through his eyes. Those blue captivating eyes flickered every now and then to Hiccups lips before Jack moved. He brought down the hands that were acting as a barrier and leaned towards the brunette.

Again, the kiss was chaste. Jacks thumb moved, stroking circles into the younger teens jaw line.

"Hiccup!" The door flew open and Jack was on the other side of the room in an instant. Hiccups face flushed and he turned his back on Astrid.

"Sorry, I thought we could walk to training together," she leaned in the door way.

"Thor, you gave me a heart attack," Hiccup slowly turned and took a long stride over to her. She straightened up when he got near, "how about I meet you downstairs. There's a couple things I need to grab," said Hiccup.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Astrid bit on her lip lightly and stood up on her toes quickly giving Hiccup a peck on the cheek. She vanished down the stairs quickly afterwards.

"Oh God," Hiccup spun around, "Jack, it's not what you think," he began but Jack only lifted a hand to silence him.

"It's okay Hiccup," he chuckled and then glanced out the door, "tell you what, while you're at practice I will do my running around. Meet me at the canyon no later than 9 P.M tonight." Jack inched closer.

"I'll keep my promise and show you things you never even dreamed existed," Jack was close now, his cheek brushing over Hiccups as he whispered in a low and almost silky tone.

Slowly, Jack leaned back on his heels, leaving Hiccup with a shivering sensation, "see you tonight."

^.^

Maybe it was all in my head, but I noticed Jack has been acting more outwardly lately. He's suddenly not afraid to lean close to me or touch me.

Or kiss me.

But, then again, he was still under the impression that we were pretending. To him, I was still under his teaching.

And in reality, I wanted him. I wanted his rough and husky chuckle and his marvellous, mischievous smile. His hair felt so soft under my hands and when I was near him – he took every worry away from me as if I could finally be content and at peace with who I am and what I was…

"Hiccup, do you think we should match our outfits?" Astrid broke me out of my train of thought. I gave her a sidelong glance.

"Well, I guess...I don't think I'm going to show up in anything but a mask and this," I gestured to my deer skinned vest and tattered brown slacks.

Astrid pursed her lips and shrugged, "well I guess it doesn't really matter. I'm not too thrilled about the dressing up part either; the tailor is bound to make everyone look like fools!" Astrid laughed and I tagged along as best as I could. But, all I wanted was for the day to go by faster. Everything seemed to fall by so slow. I wanted to see Jack tonight and as the time to leave training edged closer I was becoming to get anxious.

Just what was he going to show me?

^.^

**Authors Notes:** Hope everyone had a really good Easter and an awesome day of fooling and tricking people - I know Jack would have loved a day like that, aha!

Well, this concludes the super long chapter! I sort of kept it shorter than what I normally do, but I hope you enjoyed!

Again, hopefully all went well this Easter and see you in the next chapter!

I appreciate the reviews very very much! You are all so awesome - I love to see the regulars as you review, so just a shout out to: **blackyuu, ****AlexjohnD, mailaine, FrostPichu, wally's girlfriend, **I love that you are sticking around 3 All the reviews help me so much to see what's making sense or what is not! You're all so awesome! So, as always, please review and follow if you enjoy this story!

Also, just as a heads up the next chapter might be long...Do you all enjoy stories better when they are short and sweet or long with a lot happening?

Let me know! :)

Cassie.


	14. Chapter 14 - To myself for a while

I ran to the canyon. Tripped over every tree root and dip that the earth had to offer, but still ran as fast as I could. The sun had begun to retreat and the night was beginning to fall upon us. When I reached the entrance of the canyon I glanced around hoping to see Jack somewhere.

Toothless noticed me right away and poked his head up before running over and pressing into me roughly making me fall to the ground.

"I know, I've missed you too bud," I laughed as he too fell to the ground and rolled around beside me.

"You made it," Jacks voice drifted over to us as he landed gracefully on the soft ground.

"You know I would have made it," I made a face and began to stroke Toothless' head.

Jack chuckled and walked over to us, crouching down he said, "you're right, for this trip though – I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything," I breathed. Jack slowly raised a hand towards mine, his coldness not longer made me jump at his touch, instead I welcomed it.

He moved closer to me, pulling my hand up and to his lips, "close your eyes."

Again with this, I did what he asked and I felt myself be lifted off my feet. Then I felt Toothless under me then. His large strong muscles tensed up before I felt a jerk and knew instantly we were in the air. But we moved fast – too fast almost, I could almost see the ocean whizzing by from under us – or maybe we were in the sky above the clouds. Either way, it sure felt like I was in the clouds.

The feeling of flight hadn't left for a long time – the cold that whipped at my skin no longer seemed to bother me.

When we finally landed, I felt Jacks arms around me and suddenly I was on the ground. His arms never left my waist as he began to walk and guide me.

"Keep them closed, Hic," Jack whispered in my ear. I heard twigs snap from under our footsteps. Maybe, I should have told him about how horrible of a walker I was. But, Jack stayed by my side until we came to a stop.

A strange sense of deja'vu washed over me from the first time Jack had taken me on a long trip - to his homeland...

..::

_Just where were we?_

_Soon we had stopped, and I felt Jacks hand slowly slide protectively around my waist. His mouth was at my ear._

_"Open your eyes, Hiccup."_

..::

Just like before, I took the stop as a cue and pried my curious eyes open. What I saw in front of me was surreal.

The grand castle was sprawling and Gothic It looked like it had been built years ago, and had boasted, elaborate, almost church like architecture, with high peaked roofs and stone carvings. Huge iron gates enclosed small gardens and doorways here and there.

Suddenly, we were beyond the gates of the estate that was divided and built around an open quadrangle, decorated with stone paths and pink cherry trees.

To the far left side, there was an extension of wings that stretched out from the main portion of the building. Jack took us up and we were in the air – the view of the spectacular estate becoming more and more brilliant. There were, what looked like, other types of smaller buildings along the far side opposite of the extended wing – perhaps stables to keep the animals in. The castle was nestled atop a spiral and wooded mountain and all around the campus was space, space and more space. The over growth of the forest ringed the perimeters of the luxurious manor.

Jack took us towards the castle, moving slowly, "Jack, this is amazing."

I heard him chuckle and we neared a balcony on the upper level of the sprawling estate.

"Just what do you plan on doing here?" I asked suddenly aware that this was Jack Frost – a trouble making snow spirit. Jack grinned up at me mischievously as he walked towards the stained glass doors.

"I'm here to give you a lesson on the wealthy in east Europe, they never lock their doors," Jack pushed open the sliding door.

I jumped towards him and hissed, "Jack! What are you doing?"

He chuckled again and quickly grabbed my sleeve, "you're dad said to be in mask, right?"

"That's why you brought me here?" we were inside one of the rooms now and Jack closed the sliding door with his wind. The room was large and the walls were colored in a light red to an almost pink hue. There were huge portraits on the walls the furniture was elegant and the designs were beyond explanation. There was a fire place on the opposite end of this room and the carpet was red stained with some sort of circled design.

"Well," Jack led us to doors which lead to a long elegant corridor. He took us through it and then pressed my back up against the wall roughly, "I wanted to have you to myself for a while."

He was in front of me, his lips on mine and I found myself getting lost in that kiss. His hands were on the side of my face and then in my hair as he pulled me closer. His lips were a cold sensation that soothed my suddenly burning skin.

Jack pulled away breathless, a smile planted on his face as he reached for my hand again and pulled us along the long and dimly lit corridor.

"What if we get caught?" I asked feeling slightly light headed.

"We'll be fine."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one that they will see to arrest," Jack glanced behind his shoulder and grinned back at me before winking.

"Ah, here," Jack pushed past two large doors. We stood in another room, two large window panes were in the front and then a large bed placed in the middle of the marbled floor. I walked towards the bed and touched the fine detailed work on the old piece of wood. Jack made his way to the other end of the room, opened a large door and walked in.

I followed him into the over sized closet. It was huge! Clothes hung from everywhere and shoes were all stacked in the back. Hats were on the left hand side and then more and more clothes.

My white haired companion was shuffling through some of the suits before he split the hanging clothes in the closet in half and pushed each end to the side.

"Here we are," he mused and I leaned in closer. Behind the set of clothes was a small oak cabinet.

I eyed it closely. There was a spiral symbol on it and then elegant encrypt under the sign. Jack quickly removed the lid and pulled the two sides of the cabinet out. Inside were rows and lines of elegant masks.

I glanced up accusingly at Jack and he dove into the box, pulling out one mask after the other. Who ever owned the masks had strange taste. There were masks that were full face masks to half face masks – some had strange colors and odd feathers coming out of them…

_Who would ever wear these?_ I thought after Jack pulled out what I thought was the last one.

"Oh, this is the one," Jack made a sound and slowly dug into the bottom of the box. It was a small mask that looked as if it only covered around the eyes. It was black with some sort of brown trim along the upper and lower portions of the mask. The brown swirled around the front of the mask in what almost looked like flames…

^.^

**Authors Notes:** I'm so sorry it took so long! I actually split this chapter in two because well...The rating slightly needs to be changed for the next one! ;P

SOOO I will chat more when the next part is up, it shouldn't be too long it is in the editing process!

Thanks, guys!

Cassie.


End file.
